As the World Falls Down
by 7dragons7
Summary: To the West, bombs tear apart a country, to the east weaker nations fall to surprise attacks. The wheels are turning for a third world war. With the strongest nation having already fallen chaos quickly spreads across the world. Blood, Gore, Yaoi, C. Death
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: This fic will have blood, gore, yaoi, character death.

Hetalia does not belong to me.

Chapter One.

He ran through the smoke and ash. His lungs burning from the sting of the smoky air, but he ran all the same. He ran as if his life depended on it. Tears burning in his eyes, threatening to fall and his every muscle was sore and aching. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't slow down.

"Alfred!" He screamed through the smoke for the hundredth time. His voice hurt, it sounded hoarse from all the smoke he had breathed in. Oh god… oh god…. Was he dead? Washington was still standing so he couldn't die. As long as the capital stood they would keep on living. They could die momentarily in body. They eventually recover. But to think of him dying… Had Alfred experienced a death yet? Maybe in Vietnam, but he didn't think so. "Alfred!"

The Englishman couldn't run through this smoke anymore, he'd end up passing out. He stopped placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath, but all he received was more smoke and ash in his lungs. And he really shouldn't be here. His boss would kill him if he passed out here, or ended up dying, even if it was only for a few days. He wasn't even supposed to be here. What if something happened in London? But how could he not be here?

_The sun was just starting to creep up into the sky, when Arthur suddenly bolted awake. He struggled to breath, trying to catch his breath. His fingers were clutching the sheets. His body in a cold sweat. The echoes of screams ringing through his head. _

_He at last was able to calm down enough. He took a deep slow shuddering breath, and ran a hand through messy blonde hair. Trying to calm his racing heart by taking more deep calming breaths. _

_Something was wrong, but he couldn't place it. He threw the covers off of him, and went to look out his bedroom window. The sky still dark, but slowly becoming a pale blue. Pinks and oranges starting to show. _

_It was very pretty but he found he couldn't appreciate the early morning light as he usually did. Maybe it was nothing, but he couldn't help this unease that was settling within him. He pushed his worries away as best he could. It was probably nothing. It had to be nothing. It was most likely nothing…_

_Arthur slowly made his way back to his bed, sliding back onto the comfy surface and pulling the warm covers back over him. _

_It was nothing, he reminded himself. Nothing at all…_

_He laid back resting his head back on his pillow pulling the blankets over his head so that the sunlight that was slowly starting appear wouldn't ruin his last hour of two of sleep. _

_Emerald eyes slowly shut. It was nothing. It was nothing. It was nothing. _

_God save the Queen rang through the bedroom. Arthur pulled down his blanket, a bit so one emerald colored eye could look at his phone lighting up, vibrating and singing and playing the song. He swallowed. That was his boss' ringtone. What had happened? The Englishman sat up slowly, looking at the phone warily. He felt fine. Had something happened to someone else then? _

_The frog? He found he wasn't worried. While the two countries had finally come to terms Arthur found he still didn't care for the pervert. But, he was willing to try and get along. But if anything happened to Francis he found he couldn't care to much. _

_His next thoughts went to Alfred. _

_Alfred… memories went to that one day. It had been noon, and he had just sat down for lunch when his phone rang and the solemn voice of his boss was on the other end saying something had happened to America. An attack. Planes. Arthur found he couldn't believe what he was hearing until he saw the footage himself. _

_He had gone to America the next day, that was the soonest he was allowed into the country, and he ran. Ran to the idiot with his wounded shoulder trying to find people under the wreckage of the collapsed buildings. Tears streaming down his face in turmoil and pain. _

_From that day onward, it seemed things had only gone down hill from there for the American. Wars. Debts. Chaos. And Arthur found whenever he heard his phone ring at some ungodly hour he worried for that blonde, with those bright blue eyes and goofy smile. His little charge. His once brother. An idiot he loved unconditionally. Though it was never spoken out loud. He loved Alfred. And Alfred loved him. It was a mutual understanding of love and affection. But it could never be more then that. _

_**I love you. **_

_**And you love me. **_

_**I'll be here for you always.**_

_**And you'll be here for me. **_

_**Anything else cannot be allowed. It will hurt more if we unite and are broken apart by forces beyond our control. **_

_**Forever is truly forever with beings like us. **_

_**The feelings and actions of people change as easily as this world changes. **_

_**And should the time come when I must raise a weapon against you. **_

_**Know that is not my will. **_

_**But powers greater then I are forcing me to pull the trigger.**_

_**Know that I love you still. **_

_**And always will. **_

_**If our countries unite and split and unite again, please know that I will always love you. **_

_The American wrote him that. He had the sheet of paper folded carefully and safe in his wallet. It was given to him a few days after the first World War. Arthur was grateful beyond words about the American's assistance. _

_He didn't want to say it out loud, but if Alfred hadn't come, however reluctantly, the war wouldn't have ended in their favor. It had been thanks to Alfred that he wasn't in Germany's hands. There had been so much tension. After the Revolutionary war of course. He had cursed Alfred's name and people. His heart burning with abandonment and loss. Betrayal and hurt. But he had done his fair share and stuck a knife into Alfred's back, many years later. A betrayal he never thought the American would forgive him for. When he aided the South during the American's Civil War. Because it would have been more profitable for him, trade wise. Or so he assumed. Never mind the American was screaming in agony somewhere in the north as his countrymen ripped themselves apart. _

_For someone who knew the pain of Civil Wars well, he still hadn't forgiven himself for what he had done. Even though Alfred had long ago. _

_Arthur looked at the American, who looked worn and tired. Dirty and sore but victorious. Alfred grinned at Arthur with his goofy smile. Gave him that cheesy thumbs up. "We did it. It's over." _

_Yes. Yes it was. And then everything spilled from the Englishman's mouth. Every confession and apology, every bit of gratitude and respect and thankfulness. Not to mention tears. And he just rambled on wondering if anything was understandable anymore. _

_Alfred blinked at him with confused blue eyes for a moment before smiling, and pulled Arthur into a hug. "I understand." _

_Arthur clutched to the American's uniform. God. He was tired. Body and spirit. Thank the heavens that this horrible war was over. He and America could work on their shaky relationship and improve it. And as much as it still hurt him to this day, he had to let the past be the past. _

_Alfred pulled away to soon for his liking. "Please know Arthur, I've always loved you. And not as a little brother loves a big brother. Never quite like that. It's always been more then that. And I'm glad things happened the way they did so you don't see me that way anymore. Even if it required you hating me for a little bit. But I want to be something far more special then a little brother to you. And however you feel about me now, or a hundred years from now please know that my feelings will never change for you. It's hard. I know… there is a terrible distance between us. It hurts how big that ocean is. How far away from each other we are…Some kind of eventual relationship would be hard, if not impossible. So…" _

_Alfred walked up to the desk, grabbing a blank sheet of paper and a pen and began writing. "Anything could happen, ya know? What if one of these wars happen again and we're not on the same side? Am I just supposed to hate you? Let down my country and let you go to kill my prople?" _

"_No… of course not, Alfred." Arthur watched the American carefully as he wrote. _

_Alfred looked up satisfied with what was written and handed it to the Englishman. "Right! Of course not! But hey! I gotta take care of some stuff, I'll talk to you more later. We still got some cleanin up to do with those Germans, hahaha!" And with that Alfred ran out of the tent._

_Arthur watched him go, looking down at the sheet he was given almost bursting into tears again as he read it. Trying his hardest not to start balling. He didn't want to stain the paper and ruin the words on them with his tears. _

_From that point onward they had what they claimed a "special relationship" And it was. It was damn special. It was nothing sexual. Only affectionate. They each cared and loved the other. And that alone was enough. Though France claimed they needed more "action" or they'd go crazy. They were fine. Connecting in such a way could complicate things should their countries relations turn sour. _

_Though Arthur never believed that the UK and the US would ever turn against each other. Better safe then sorry. _

_And while he grew very irritated sometimes with the United States and his meddling he knew the fault was not in Alfred alone. There were his bosses to point fingers at as well. So as the debt to the Chinese grew and grew and the economy began to crumble Arthur began to prepare for the day when he'd have to catch the American feom his long fall from the top. Lots of countries had taken that fall, him included. And he was determined to help the American when it was his turn. Sadly, that day was slowly approaching. Arthur felt partly responsible. Once upon a time before the world wars America had wanted to stay isolated. Away from the battles and wars that had been tearing Europe apart for hundreds upon hundreds of years. Even when the second one started America had again declined to participate. But he was forced into battle once more. _

_Arthur remembered that day well. When America proved that he was a super power and he was not to be trifled with. Japan would certainly never forget… The war was won again thanks to Alfred's help. A hero again. But it was then that the isolation stopped, and the American involved himself far more then he should in the business of other countries. What happened to the blonde who didn't care? That wanted to sit at home dreaming of the skies and stars that he was determined to one day reach and grab?_

_The wars had ruined that innocence and may lead to a downfall of a powerful country. _

_But with the new boss, things started to look a little hopeful. Alfred was more aware of things. Had plans that actually worked. Ideas that made sense. Slowly. Slowly he may be able to pull himself out of the hole he had dug himself. Arthur hoped he would. _

And so here he was. Looking at that phone dreading what was awaiting him. What had happened to Alfred? He knew it was Alfred. He knew it. That feeling just moments earlier. The screams in his dream… Something happened.

He hesitantly reached for the phone and slid it open. "Hello?"

"Sir Kirkland... Sorry to wake you, but…"

The Englishman's eyes went wide and he wanted to scream in absolute agony at the news he was receiving.

"Let me go! Let me go to America please!" he begged.

"And what if the same thing happens to England while you're away?"

"Please! He is our alley. Our most powerful one. Let me go to him in his most desperate time!"

"We are sending aid, but you are needed here…"

"Please!" the Englishman begged again. He felt the tears forming in his eyes.

He waited with bated breath as the long and heavy silence passed between the two men.

"…Alright."

* * *

All of the United States major cities had been attacked. Bombed by fighter jets of what was suspected to be Russia's. No one was terribly sure. Not yet at least. They bombed the cities of New York, Las Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, just to name a few. For some reason Washington was spared. No one knew why, no one was questioning it right now.

The United States was more concerned about rescue and relief effort than retaliation right now.

New York was where he assumed the American was, as no one in Washington was quite sure where the Nation's Avatar was. Not to mention they were evacuating, just in case.

New York was just a guess. With the city being attacked again… this had to be where Alfred was.

"Alfred!" He could feel the heat of the flames from the destruction. He must be getting closer to the center of the damage.

A soft breeze, but enough of one to blow the smoke away for a moment and let him see into the ruined city. A lone figure stood in the center of the ruined city looking at the buildings that were burning. The cars flipped over, ruined beyond repair. The sky was an ashy red and black. The city was eerily quiet though. It was dead. No living souls still breathed in the city. Not anymore.

Arthur ran towards the American. "Alfred!" he called again at last seeing the blonde respond. Slowly the American turned, he met a face caked in ash, tear streaks cutting through the ash, dirt and what seemed to be blood that was on his face. Arthur looked over the American completely. Blood everywhere. Blotches of it everywhere. Staining his clothing and even his bomber jacket.

"Arthur." He almost missed the American's voice it was so quiet. So broken.

"Alfred.. You need to get out of here. Your government needs you."

"I tried to save people. But everyone was dead by the time I got here. Everyone was dead, Arthur…"

"I know…you tried. Now-"

"What kind of hero can't save people?"

More tears were falling now. Unending streams of sorrow and pain. "Alfred…" he stepped forward, carefully wrapping his arms around the American, knowing he was terribly injured from the attacks.

"Why? Why does this happen!" Alfred demanded. "I try to mind my own damn business and they attack me. I get involved and they attack me! My people! My citizens! Innocent people! What should I do?" Alfred screamed to the best of his ability, his voice clearly going on him. He let out a pained scream, keeling over.

Arthur held him tight, letting the American scream and cry out his frustrations. His knees hitting the ground with the American's. And he closed his eyes tight to the pain screams that echoed through the lost city.

"Come on Alfred," The Englishman said once more, gently pulling the American up. Putting one of Alfred's arms over his shoulder and helping out of this dead city.

* * *

_**In Vienna **_

He ran through his house his hands over his sensitive ears as gunshots rang through his manor. He couldn't breath he was so scared. He may have one pistol in this house somewhere. Not like he could remember where it was to save his life. And it was to save his life!

"I hate this piano, Roderich!" her voice screamed as the machine gun fired again riddling his dear piano full of holes. That meant she was in the music room. He tried to calm and quiet himself and head to his library. He stepped in quietly, entering the library as her bullets continued to ruin his piano. It brought tears to his eyes but he couldn't focus on that now.

He hid in between one of the shelves, pressing his back against the spines of the volumes of literature. He slowed his breathing. Trying to calm down. But the betrayal hurt so much. For a second time it felt like she was sticking a knife into his chest.

The first time was when she left him. The fall of their empire. The end of the first World War, when he needed her more then ever, and she agreed with the other side and left without a word to him. He felt a tear slide down his face at the memory.

And now.

And now she was in his house with guns trying to kill him while he was defenseless

"I hate that piano! You loved it so much more then me!"

He could here her stomping through the halls looking for him. She was going to kill him. Give him a death. It'd be his first. Not even Prussia had been so cruel and taken his life in a battle. He'd be on the ground being picked up in his jacket. And Gilbert would laugh and mock, let France smack him around a little, but never kill him. He'd be let go. Those scarlet eyes promising a next time, but never death.

Maybe because killing a country without killing it's heart is pointless. Despite the large amount of hate that the Prussian and the Austrian had for each other he knew that Gilbert would never take his life. And he'd never take the others.

Though, just this morning he thought the same about…

The Austrian went rigid. His violet eyes wide and glassy. His sight no longer was of this room, but of beautiful Vienna. She was burning. Oh god… burning. He was burning. The aristocrat wrapped his arms around his middle screaming out in agony. People were dying. His people!

He fell to his knees, another scream ripping from his lips. Blood falling from his lips. His skin. It felt like it was blistering. His chest on fire.

He gasped for breath, almost missing the sound of her gun being cocked. And then the only thing he could think to do was fall on his chest. Bullets ripped through the library. Hitting wood, flying through the think volumes of all his books. Bits of pages were flying everywhere as she tore apart all he had. He curled up on his side, screaming again. Bits of paper hovered through the air, and onto him once they were able to settle.

Vienna.

He was going to die.

She. She of all people was going to kill him.

He struggled to breath, it was painful to do so. And at this point, he welcomed death. The agony was unbearable.

The ringing in his ears stopped at last. She had stopped firing. Her footsteps were silent, the paper she stepped on was not. It crunched under her boots. She was going to shoot him. The least he could do was die on his feet. He struggled to his knees, as another wave of fire swept through him. He pathetically fell to the ground, on his side, once more.

Tears fell from his violet eyes. He looked at he black boots then slowly met her pretty face. Hungary. Liz. His Liz. She didn't look as vengeful as he thought she would. He jade eyes held no fire. In fact they were glassy. Like she was about to cry. She scrunched her face up and pointed her gun at him.

He remembered a time when he had been scared of her. When he was about to be invaded by Prussia, she came to his aid. Demanding to fight. He didn't want her to. It was to dangerous. But she grinned a terrifying smile at him, and she demanded to **kill **Prussia.

"H-Hungary!" he had practically cried out at her. His innocent little flower…

And how she killed upon the battlefield. She was a beautiful killer. Fearless. Powerful. Deadly. And she fought for him. Killed for him. He had loved her dearly. They had been married once. How he loved her then too. She was his flower. So innocent and perfect. But she left. Just like everyone else that ever walked into his life. She left him.

Only his enemies remained and kept him company…

Yes. Once he had loved her.

And for the second time in his life he found himself looking at her with fear. This fear was different. This time she was out to kill him. The Austrian looked from the gun to her face. "H..Hungary.." he barely whispered out.

"I'm sorry… I have to." Tears fell from her jade eyes, and he was actually surprised to see them. "I promised Russia, when he took me after World War Two.. He promised not to touch me if I helped him down the road. I of course agreed…" She sniffed sadly removing her hand from her weapon for only a moment to wipe her eyes. "I don't want to do this… but I swear to you… I have no choice. He'll kill me. Crush my country, kill my people."

"So you'll kill me instead?"

"I don't have a choice!"

"You have powerful allies in NATO. They-"

She shook her head. "No… The United States is under attack as we speak, as our others right now. No one would have helped me if I declined. My people come first." She cocked her gun again.

She was going to kill him with her machine gun, make him some unrecognizable corpse. She once more removed her hand from her weapon and tugged at the flowers in her hair. She pulled them out and tossed them in front of him. "Once upon a time, I loved you dearly Roderich, I would have done anything for you…"

He wanted to laugh. Long long ago. When she was a maid in his house she may have respected him. Cared about him. But at this point, he could never believe that she loved him. Never. How dare she use his real name in a situation like this, as well. The biggest insult.

"Tell me Hungary… Who is it killing my people in Vienna?"

Her eyes became glassy again. Tears filling up her large jade eyes once more. She didn't answer him though, she just took a deep breath as she lifted her gun to put him out of his misery.

He closed his eyes waiting for her to shoot. Shots and her screams were heard at once. And all he could really confirm was that he was somehow alive. He was going to sit up but he was forced to his feet instead.

Scarlet. His eyes met scarlet eyes. He gasped.

"No time, Roderich." He was pulled roughly and all he could do was trip and stumble through the clutter and debris of the library.

He heard the rough voice of his rescuer curse, as the Austrian almost fell right over. Fire consuming his being again. He was picked up and carried as he screamed in pain again. Vienna. Beautiful Vienna was burning. His heart was being killed. His flags burning. His people dying. Fire everywhere.

"Shh Shh." A voice tried to sooth. Bullets rang through the house again. More cursing. Roderich couldn't focus on it all. He smelled fresh air, a hint of smoke and gunpowder to it. Vienna. That smell was Vienna burning! It felt another stab at his chest when he realized that.

He was placed in a soft leather seat. His car… A jingle of keys. An engine starting. More curses and gunshots.

"Fucking crazy bitch. I told you she was no good Roddy. Fucking women, I tell ya."

The car lurched forward, and the Austrian only didn't slam his head into the dashboard of his car thanks to a strong arm in front of him.

Violet eyes finally turned to his rescuer. White silvery hair. Eyes as red as the blood that was spilling from his city. Gilbert. Prussia. The fallen nation had saved his life. "How…?"

"Heh!" The albino grinned widely looking over at the Austrian. "I am the awesome me of course! Bet you've never been so grateful that I stalk ya, huh? Kesesese" His look turned deadly serious almost at once though. Roderich didn't think he'd ever seen the Prussian serious before. "How you holdin up?"

The aristocrat could only groan slightly. The pain was dying slightly, his heart was dead. Vienna was lost.

Gilbert understood. And while he didn't have his capital destroyed, it was taken when he lost his title. He didn't know the pain, but he understood the hollowness. The mortality of it.

"Sleep Roddy. I'm taken us to Berlin. Shit's goin' down everywhere… This is some organized shit, I'll tell ya." He stopped when he saw Roderich's face. Violet eyes in such pain and defeat. Tears pouring down his pale face. The Prussian took his hand off the wheel and ran a hand through the dark strands of hair. Not good with words. But maybe comforting gestures would-

A sob broke through, cutting Gilbert's thoughts short. "T-Thank y-y-you for s-saving m-me," Roderich got out, removing his glasses so he could ball into his hands easier.

"Ya big priss…" The Prussian, pulled the Austrian over the armrests, and let him cry on his shoulder. They couldn't stop. He wanted to get out of this country as quick as he could. But he couldn't just leave the Austrian crying in his seat.

The Prussian knew very well this pain. Though he couldn't quite compare the two. Roderich hadn't done anything to deserve this. Losing Prussia, while it sucked was punishment for the sins they had committed for that second world war. He prayed everyday that he was forgiven. Ludwig too. Some unforgivable things went down.

He felt Roderich's fingers tighten in his fabric of his shirt, and warm tears soak through his material. Gilbert wrapped an arm around the Austrian as best he could, keeping only one hand on the stirring wheel.

The shitty thing was, this was probably going to get a lot worse before it got better.

* * *

_**In Beijing **_

Yao rubbed his golden eyes tiredly. What a mess. At this rate America was never going to pay him back. Just when things may have been turning around… he sighed. Though, this was serious. Major attacks on his city. He felt bad for the young nation. He wished there was something he could do…

Send relief of some kind, this was an emergency situation. But the amount that America owed was staggering. They would do nothing that cost them any money towards the American. He had been badgered about this enough today. First that Englishman called him, he had tried to be polite, but he could hear the irritation in the other. Then Kiku…Kiku, he could feel nothing but disappointment from him, even from the phone. The younger nation had just hung up on him, heading off to America to help his friend.

Yao sighed rubbing his temples. Neither America or America's boss called. And China knew why. They knew the amount owed, asking for help wasn't something in their right to do. They'd probably decline his offer even if he did send help.

Eh…

Golden eyes flicked over to the television screen. The damage in ten major cities… millions dead. Maybe they'd accept help, even from him…

"This just in, breaking news from America, Washington-"

"Aiyah…" China whispered placing a hand over his mouth. His golden eyes wide in shock. He felt his stomach churn uneasily. To hell with the debt. He grabbed his phone starting to dial for his boss. He had to send help now. His golden eyes reading the moving font at the bottom of the screen, his fingers poised above the numbers. Vienna, destroyed. Austria, would Hungary save him? Vaduz destroyed. Yao winced at the thought of how much pain that little girl must have been in… but she had a strong big brother that would take care of her. Who else… ? Rome too… Destroyed. Certainly Germany and Spain would be there to help. But… it didn't make sense…

Why attack these countries? Lichtenstein, Italy and Austria… they weren't military threats. America was understandable. But…

Yao stiffened, his eyes narrowing slightly. He stood in his chair slowly, bending his knees just slightly, just as he pushed himself off the floor in a back flip, leaping over the chair he had just been in. He heard a woman voice make a soft noise. A gleam of something metallic. A knife.

He landed behind his attacker. He crouched down quickly, sticking out his leg and using it to kick out the woman's legs, making her fall to the ground. He was on her in a second. But she was surpassingly strong. He took a nasty gash to the forearm before he successfully pinned her to the ground pinning her arms over her head, knocking the knife away from her. He panted glaring down at the woman.

Belarus.

Russia's younger sister…

"What do you want, aru?" Yao demanded.

"Big brother sent me! He did! If I do what he asks he'll consider my marriage proposal. I must complete my mission. I must." She struggled under him but was unsuccessful in freeing herself. She resorted to glaring at him. Her ice blue eyes holding a look that screamed madness.

"Do what? What did he send you to do, aru?"

She sneered and said nothing.

"There are ways of making you talk, aru. I will not hesitate to use them. You can't die you see, aru. So that means one can have a lot of fun with a prisoner like you. Days, weeks of endless torture and the only release is death, which you can not be granted. You'll be crazier then you already are, aru!"

The platinum blonde hesitated, but slowly spoke. "My brother. Brother sent me to capture you. The world powers must me taken out he said." She frowned sadly, but only for a moment. "America had to fall. He did. My brother hurt him bad. And just when he thought it was over, we hurt him even worse. No one would see that happen. A taste of his own medicine. So we did it. We said we wouldn't. But it must be done. It's over for him now. No more powerful United States. Not enough people to help while smaller nations need aid as well. Weak small nations that'd never put up a fight. We sent allies to harm them. Break them. Europe would be looking after it's own." Her eyes lit up happily at this next part. "Then Brother gave me a task! China he said. China is a super power. China is on the raise. So he sent me! He sent me to attack China. He's ruining my fun though, he is. He wouldn't let me kill you completely. I couldn't attack your heart. He said; no no. China has pretty eyes like sunflowers. I want you to bring him here to me to stay." She screamed in frustration thrashing against Yao's grip. "Not fair, not fair, not fair! Why does he want you? Why? Is he going to marry you instead? Not fair! I am not allowed to kill you. That would upset my brother. But if your heart is safe, then I can kill you all I like and you'll eventually wake up. I'd still be obeying my brother's desires!"

Yao looked at her wide eyed. She was nuts. Russia was behind this. But everyone would know that from the bombing that had just happened. Everything she had told him was things he already knew.

"What's going to happen next, aru?" He demanded, tightening his grip on her wrists.

"No point in asking me! He said he'd tell me the next part of the plan when I returned successful."

China snarled. Ivan was a smart bastard. You didn't tell pawns anything in case they were captured. This one here sang like a canary as soon as he had pinned her. On the plus side he had a prisoner. And his country was safe for now. He'd inform the others about this. It was the least he could do right now. Then get help to America.

He stood still holding the woman nation by her wrists, but she was a fighter. She kneed him in the groin first chance she got.

He yelped in pain, releasing her. Free of the China man's grasp she quickly reached down pulling out another knife from her boot. She was fast, she dodged Yao's grasp slamming the knife into his shoulder.

Yao let out a cry, needing to stop her before she grabbed her abandoned weapon from before. Or pulled another weapon from her dress. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder, swinging it at her, with no intent of hitting her with it. Just to get close enough to…

She backed against the wall, brandishing another knife she had retrieved from one of the folds of her dress.

He leapt at her, kicking her right in the stomach, she managed to cut his calf pretty good, but he still managed to send her through a wall with one of his powerful kicks. He smirked triumphantly despite the pain and the situation. He was pretty powerful, people shouldn't underestimate him!

Yao winced as he landed on his bad leg, limping through the hole he hand made to pin her back to the ground.

She was stuck on her stomach this time. He slammed her head into the tiled floor hoping to knock her out for at least a bit.. Yao looked around for something to tie her down with. Having her hands back in his grasp and against her back. Deciding for now the best option right now would be to use her apron that she wore with her dress. He untied the strings on her lower back and retied them with the nation's wrists in the bow. That would have to do for now.

He sighed wincing in pain. The people who worked in this building with him were starting to appear looking concerned and scared. "Get some security! I have someone of interests for the attacks, aru!" he ordered. He gripped the nation by her hair yanking her up. "I need to talk to the boss at once, aru!"

Russia needed to be stopped before more defenseless countries were hurt! He was a raising superpower, so the world was saying. After four thousand years, perhaps it was about time. Well, if that's what people were saying then he'd prove it!

* * *

A/N

Whew.

Welcome back any of my readers from my other fics. I was a bit stuck on my PrusxAust so I moved onto a plot bunny that wouldn't go away. It's been in my head for a while, and I wasn't sure if I knew enough History for me to pull this off. Even though I'm a fairly big History buff I find myself lacking in confidence. I decided that if I went with a WWIII concept then things should be okay, but I tend to dip into the past histories anyway, heh. You can't help it.

So first off, I know this concept has been over done. I sort of feel. With Russia as the big superpower picking on all the other countries. Yeah. Overdone. I don't want to spoil anything, but I plan to make things interesting. Taking America out first thing hopefully was enough of a pull to separate this fic from the others. (I don't know. There have only been a few WW3 fics that caught my interest…) But I don't know. I hope this catches your interest

Second. Pairings. There will be many. My OTP Is UKUS Uke US makes me happy. He's way to air headed to be a proper Seme, in my opinion at least. PrusAust was another you saw the starting of. Sorry about Hungary, but I couldn't think of anything more glorious then Hungary trying to kill Austria. It made every part of me scream yes! Even though she'd never do that in the cannon series or in real life, I liked it. So I went with it. Among others. You just have to read and find out as we go along. Don't want to spoil the parings as who saw Prussia coming to rescue Austria? Maybe you did… Sometimes it pays to have a stalker, ja?

Third. It's important to know how I do things with the countries. Their capital is their heart. The source of their immortality. The damage they feel is what's being done to their capital. Austria was burning, so Roderich will have burns on his chest where his heart is. And even with their capitals destroyed it still takes a lot to kill a them. After all, I think people and memories have something to do with it. Let's take Prussia for example. His country no longer exists, but that doesn't mean the Prussian people stopped existing too. Their blood is still around and the memory of his country.

And if a nation is killed, avatar and all and is reformed, I suppose a new nation is born from the memory of the old one. That's how I'd do it. So even though Austria's capital is gone, his country still exists. Let's say Hungary had succeeded in killing him. But his nation's leaders had been able to reform, and bring some kind of order, I would have had chibi little Austria come about. Not quite the same as the old one but still him in a way. Get it? As his nation puts itself back together he starts to grow, until he's almost like the old one. But he could never quite be the same.

That's how I'd do it anyway…

Other things you should know about how I deal with the countries, their flags and anthems are very soothing to them. I think it calms them down and relaxes them. So when we see America again, England will most likely be doing something with the anthem.

In regards to other wounds aside from the capitals being destroyed. The avatar represents the country. Not just the capital. So when they take a hit on their own land, they feel it. And it leaves a mark.

One last thing. Nations dying when their capital is still intact. They still have human bodies despite being avatars. So if one was to blow the others brains out, that'd incapacitate them. But it can't kill them. It puts them in a coma like state until they recover. Their bodies heal faster then normal humans.

This is how I write the nations. As nothing is confirmed I think it's safe to assume those things happen.

And I think that's it. There was history references and such, but I don't feel like making this Author's note any longer then it already is. Anyway thank you for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just Outside New York City **_

Alfred coughed slightly, the smoke and ash and whatever poisonous fumes he had inhaled were taking its toll. The Englishman basically carried the American out of the city. His lungs had breathed in the same toxins, not as long Alfred had of course, but still.

"How are you holding up?" Arthur asked.

"I'm alright… everything really hurts though."

"I know… We'll get you looked at as soon as we can."

"Oh!" The American's eyes lit up. A helicopter was in the distance. It had landed and many important looking people were standing talking by it. In fact one looked like… "Mr. President!" The American, having found new strength at the sight of his leader, unhooked himself from the Englishman and ran towards the man.

Arthur smiled slightly. Alfred was very fond of the newest president. England wasn't going to insult former bosses of the American, but he could honestly say he wasn't fond of the last one. It was under him that things had gone so poorly, by his fault or not, a leader should still have a good hand on the situation. Arthur blamed him for the reason why Alfred had been so sick those last few years. Wars. Debts. Well, he wasn't going to get wrapped up in American politics. He didn't even know if this young fellow was doing any good. But Alfred really liked him, and that was good enough for Arthur.

"There you are son, you've had Washington in a tizzy lookin for you." Arthur slowly walked over not wishing to intrude on the time between a nation and their leader.

"I'm sorry! I wanted to help, and when New York got attacked again…"

"I understand. You're here now. That's what's important. How are you feeling? These attacks haven't been good for you, I take it. Plus you've been sick cause of the economy… are you going to be alright?"

"Of course!" Alfred said determinedly, his smile never fading.

Arthur smiled, watching the president ruffling Alfred dirty hair. Not all leaders got along with their avatars. Thought they were weird or unnatural. It seemed that this president understood his avatar well. Despite Alfred's age, he was still young and had child like mentality sometimes. Youthful innocence and optimism. And while Alfred was older in years, the president was actually older in mind. But you couldn't treat the avatar like an idiot. You had to be…

"You hang in their son. This is a messy situation, but we'll pull through."

Fatherly. Arthur nodded. Despite the terrible situation, the exhaustion, the worry, the fear, the uncertainly he could read on the American's president's face, he still gave Alfred a smile. Told him it was going to be okay. Gave the nation hope.

Alfred smiled overjoyed at the acknowledgement and contact. "Yes we can, right?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"Hahaha, that's right. Yes we can."

Alfred looked back at Arthur happily, his eyes with new light. And Arthur smiled back. He had the same look he had after meeting with the Queen. The former rulers of his lands. The Kings and Queens. His heart truly answered to them, not the politicians. He was looking forward to properly meeting the future princess… he missed the other so terribly. He was anxious about the newest one but she should do alright. Sadly, they couldn't properly meet till she took the crown though. If the engagement went bad, you couldn't have civilians knowing about the Avatars.

"Everything is going to be okay, Arth-"

The American froze. His eyes wide as saucers, losing the sparkling blue color and becoming something different. Pale and hollow.

It made Arthur panic. The Englishman's heart was racing terribly fast. Where was he being attacked now? Oh god…

Seconds felt like hours as he watched Alfred frozen. And then the blonde, curled in on himself, screaming bloody murder. Over and over. Arthur was frozen in fear, his eyes wide as well. After a moment of internally berating himself to move forward he did, he grabbed the American roughly by the shoulders. "Alfred!"

The American was beyond hearing him, he was only screaming. He pulled the American to the ground, and pulled the blonde into his lap. Alfred's hands were on his chest…

"Mr. President!" a terribly panicked voice. They sounded like they were crying. There was enough distress in their voice to stop the president from coming in their direction. "Washington has-"

Alfred's screams drowned out whatever happened to Washington. But Washington was all he needed to know. Alfred's heart was dying. He felt tears form in the corners of his eyes. He held on tightly to the American. "Shhh. It'll be over soon. Shh." The anthem. He'd swallow all his damn pride and sing it. How'd that horrible song go… ? "Oh, say can you see… by the dawns early light." he spoke the words softly, running his fingers through the dirty blonde hair soothingly.

"He likes the second and third verse best." A voice said softly. Arthur looked up to see the President. "Sir… no offense, but most of your people don't even know the first verse, let alone know there are three more verses. I can't stand the song as it is." He didn't mean to snap at the American president. But really, he couldn't waste his time trying to figure out the second verse when the first would at least calm the pained American down.

The man might have chuckled if the situation hadn't been wretched. "Washington is destroyed."

"I gathered that much, sir." Arthur didn't mean to be rude, but this was all stuff he obviously could have gathered on his own.

"Washington was destroyed by a nuclear bomb, from Russia."

"Oh god… Oh God." He tried to comprehend what he just heard. "Alfred…" He laid the thrashing American on the ground, pulling open the bomber jacket, and unbuttoning the shirt underneath. He flinched at what he saw. The skin over Arthur's heart was burned a bright red. He felt the tears pouring down his face. "I-I don't know what to do…" he whispered. He choked down a sob, all he could do was sit on Alfred's hips and watch him thrash around in the dirt in pain. He starred wide eyed unable to do a thing…

The President was ordering something. He wasn't paying attention. Arthur felt himself being pulled off of the American. Watching as they took Alfred away from him. Watched as they brought out a stretcher, placing Alfred onto it.

No.

No.

"Don't take him away!" Arthur's eyes were wide in panic. Someone was holding him back, he reached for the stretcher even though he was several feet from it. "No! Don't take him away from me again! He'll go to a place I can't follow!" He was screaming bloody murder, thrashing in the arms of another. "NO!"

Tears were feely falling from his eyes. His gentlemanly behavior forgotten, something had broken in him…

They were taking his Alfred away. His America. America was hurt. America needed him. Him! He always made America feel better. Always. He thrashed in the arms of whomever was holding him as he watched them lift the stretcher onto the helicopter. He screamed and screamed. He couldn't focus on anything going on around him. All that mattered was that America needed him, and they were taking him away!

"Angleterre," whispered a voice softly in his ear. A god awful French accent slaughtering English words. The voice of a frog. A most despised frog. "God save our gracious Queen, long live our noble Queen,"

The words calmed him down, a bit. But the fact that the French bastard dear speak the lyrics to his song, it made him want to throw a punch at the arrogant Frenchman.

Perhaps Francis sensed this as well, for he took a step back. "As we are friends now, I was hoping I could help calm you down. You were in quite a frenzy."

"Why are you here?" snapped England. He had been released at some point. He was so out of focus right now. He had no idea what was going on around him. When had so many other people shown up? There were trucks and other helicopters now…

The blonde ran a hand through his wavy hair. "Helping Amérique of course… He needs it now, more than ever."

The Englishman's eyes filled with tears again. America. They took him. "Where is he? Where'd they go? I need to be there for him!"

"He's at a hospital for his burns. He needs to stay there. They'll sedate him and keep him asleep so he isn't in pain anymore. They'll take care of him, Angleterre. There are more important matters though. Europe is in shambles as well, you know."

Emerald eyes locked on Francis' for a moment. "What's happening?" He felt fine, so that meant London was fine…

"Liechtenstein was attacked and her capital was destroyed and Hungary invaded Austria and destroyed his capital as well. Lichtenstein is with her brother, no one knows where Roderich is right now…"

"H-Hungary invaded Austria?" England demanded shocked. "She's part of NATO, she's one of our allies!"

"Not anymore I'm afraid. And with big bad Amérique out of the picture no longer someone who can protect them, sides will flop. You need to go home now Angleterre… your country needs you."

The Englishman shook his head. No. He needed to be by America's side. America was hurt! His cities had been under attack. His heart had been destroyed in the worst way possible. "Not happening."

"I have been asked to come here and bring you home. Europe is your home, and you must go back."

"And what if it was Mathew that was under attack!" Snapped England. "Would you be telling leaving him to rot away in some hospital?"

"No. I'd have you dragging me home. Because our home, our country is more important than lovers. We are national avatars. We should not allow our feelings to cloud our judgment. And this is coming from me, the nation of l'amore, but even I can distinguish duty from pleasure."

He hated that the frog was right. With every part of his soul he hated it. He let out a scream of frustration. He was not leaving this country. He was getting to that hospital and he was going to hold onto Alfred's hand until those blue eyes slowly opened again. And he'd tell his America how much he loved him, and all those things that should be said that he never told Alfred because he was to prideful. He'd say them now. Over and over.

He felt someone wrap and arm around his neck and something press over his mouth and nose. That damn frog.

"Forgive me. But it's for your own good…"

The Englishman fell into darkness, but it only lasted for a moment.

* * *

He opened his eyes again and he was in a very familiar home. One made from memories. He was on the couch, a book in his hands.

"England, England!" the sound of little feet running through the home. He turned to at the door he knew that small figure would be coming from. "England!"

There… in his white nightgown with a red ribbon around the collar. "America.." His eyes were so bright. So big and blue. That little lick of hair sticking straight up.

The boy beamed at being acknowledged. "England! Will you read me a story?"

"Yes of course." Arthur gestured for the young boy to sit beside him. America happily obeyed, climbing onto the couch and onto Arthur's lap. "Read to me what you're reading, please!"

"Okay.." Arthur opened his book, and the Englishman tried to suppress a gasp at what he saw. "A young boy who becomes a hero…"

"Really! I love heroes. One day I want to be one! So I can protect you!"

Arthur hesitated. "Please don't say things like that. You should stay just like this forever… safe with me forever."

"I'd love to stay with you forever England! I love you lots."

"I love you too, Alfred…" He pulled the young colony close to him. This is how things should have been. Forever. Little Alfred forever. And yes… he loved older Alfred like a lover, he'd love little Alfred like a brother… he could do that.

"Keep reading!"

Arthur swallowed slightly but continued on, knowing he shouldn't. "The young boy managed to win freedom and fly free. For a long while he minded his own business. Focusing only on his own affairs. However, other people needed someone to help them desperately. So he stepped out of his home and saved the day. A hero they called him." Arthur hesitantly flipped the page. "He was pleased but went back to minding his own business his task complete. But not to long after his friends called to him again. They needed his help once more. The young boy didn't want to… and then he was attacked. A fierce serpent bit him."

"Oh no!" The young American cried, rubbing his eyes sadly. "Is he going to be okay?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes.. It was a bad bite but the boy recovered. The serpent had come to force him into battle. So into battle he went. First he hurt the snake, but did not kill it. He punished it with poisons. He hurt the snake terribly, and the snake agreed to never bite again. So the boy nursed the once enemy back to health. Then he went on to help his friends. And again he saved the day. He was called a hero again."

The young blonde clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Now the young boy truly believed he was a hero. He wanted to help more and more people. But his good intentions were not scene as such… And people started to hate him." England hesitated, not wanting to read anymore.

"Go on," little America insisted.

"And people started to hate him, and punish him. He got into more battles, and was attacked more often, by enemies greater then snakes. And finally, his greatest opponent came forward. A bear from up north could no longer stand the hero's meddling…and " Arthur stopped, snapping the book. "And the hero lived happily ever after."

Arthur moved the child from his lap and to the sofa. He was getting rid of this book. He stood up walking away from the couch. He'd shred it into a thousand pieces.

"That's not how the story ends, is it?"

Arthur hesitated. "Heroes always win don't they?"

"It hurts…"

Arthur turned to look at the young boy, and gasped. The small boy was clutching his chest. Right where his heart was. Blood was pouring out. Soaking the pure white fabric. "Why? Why does it hurt, England?" he cried out softly, tears falling from his blue eyes.

Arthur stepped forward, he needed to stop the bleeding. He reached out to touch the boy, who only screamed in pain. His skin… it was burning off. Arthur turned his gaze away. He couldn't even look.

"You should of killed me when you had the chance."

Arthur turned around. It was raining? Oh. He wasn't in his house anymore. He was looking at Alfred. older now, in his traitorous blue coat.

"I could never shoot you," he answered sincerely.

"You should have…" Alfred had a hand to his chest. Over his heart. Blood pouring out from in-between his fingers. "You know I'd fail."

"You didn't fail… you thrived. You grew up beautifully. I'm very proud… impressed… really I am."

"I wouldn't call what I have now succeeding…"

Arthur shook his head. "Times are different… things are different."

"The United States will fall, and will be a mere footnote in your long histories. To people like China, my life span is nothing."

The Englishman reached out. "Don't say that. You changed our world. You saved our world. I would not be here if it wasn't for the United States. Germany would be ruling us all." Arthur stepped forward through the mud, reaching out to cup Arthur's face. "You will not fall from this, my America,"

"I wish you had pulled the trigger. It hurts… it hurts."

Revolutionary Alfred was gone, he vanished into nothing.

"It hurts, it hurts,"

Arthur spun around. "Where are you?" He ran through the muddy plain. "Alfred!" He ran until he reached a ruined city. Once proud white buildings stood here. A beautiful city this once had been… "Alfred!" The air felt sick. He shouldn't be here. But.."

"Looking for someone?"

Arthur spun around, violet eyes meeting his emerald ones. "You!"

The icy nation giggled softly. "I told you all… one day you'd all become one with me! Sadly those that don't listen and refuse, have to be punished. I think you're looking for that."

In front of what used to be the Washington memorial was a fountain. In that fountain was a body. He ran.

He sloshed through the bad water. It smelled. Something was wrong with it… He grabbed the cold body and dragged him out. "Alfred." The American's body was clammy and cold. The Englishman pressed his lips to the other, pushing in air to Alfred's lungs.

No heartbeat.

He did it again.

No heartbeat.

He pushed his hands against the American's chest. Counting down.

No heartbeat.

"Come on Alfred…" cried Arthur, pressing his lips against the other again.

No heartbeat.

Tears fell. His own, as he forced air into Alfred's lungs.

"He has no heartbeat." Russia said happily slowly walking towards them. "His heart is dead. No more immortality. That means if he dies. He stays dead."

"It hurts…"

Emerald and Violet looked at the American. Crystal blue eyes slowly opened slightly. Pain filled their clear depths. The innocent light they used to carry was long gone. "I.. just wanted to protect everyone."

* * *

Arthur bolted up. And looked around… where was he? In his office. Back in London… he pulled at his blonde hair, this was not where he wanted to be. He took a few shaky breaths.

He was Sir Arthur Kirkland. He once ruled all this land, the world had been his at one point. It was time to take some bloody action. America had been attacked. That was his alley. His America. His partner in all sense of the word. He had never been particular kind to any of his allies in the past. Ditching them… he'd even done it to America, passing on helping in Vietnam when Alfred really could have used his assistance, and even in this most recent war he had pulled out early…

Arthur stood up and strode to his desk starring at the small black phone. He took a deep breath, and picked up the receiver hitting the speed dial number to reach the Prime Minister.

"Sir. I'd like to propose and air strike against Moscow at once." he said the words calmly, as if he was ordering tea at a café. "And before you try and argue against me, note that I am the National Avatar of England. I answer to the Kings and Queens of this land first and foremost. My monarchy is still intact. This government you created… it means little to me. I answer to you because it is the will of the people. But the Monarchy still stands, and I will dismantle what you have and put my real leaders back in power. And the Queen will give into my demands. Now. Air strikes against Moscow. Make it happen. And quickly." He hung up the phone taking a deep breath as he sat down at his desk.

"Mr. Kirkland?" His secretary poked her head in. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes. I'd like some tea. Any kind will do, I'm not feeling picky."

"Yes sir." she quickly scurried off.

He took another deep breath. Now. To find out what became of his America. Never again. No one would hurt America ever again, and he'd make sure people remembered that…

* * *

_**Over the Pacific Ocean**_

Japan's stomach turned again. There wasn't anything left in it, but he kept feeling that churning and then he's attempt to throw up nothing again. Tears burned in the corner of his eyes. His old wounds were stinging. The burns on his back…

He could hear the TV announcer. Her words echoed through the plane. Explaining in great detail the state of Washington after the bombing…

The thought made him retch again.

He remembered. He remembered when America warned him that if he didn't stop fighting, he'd be sorry… and he was. America bombed two of his cities with the worst weapons this world has ever seen. He remembered each blast, his skin burning like it was melting off.

Japan was curled up in his side, hurting. Oh God was he hurting. His people surrendered. He'd never be powerful as he had once been. America would see to that…

And then, he saw said American. His glasses shinning in the dim light. Kiku had thought for sure that America was going to finish him off… but he didn't. America reached out for him. Offering a helping hand. "I'm sorry,"

Kiku wanted to spit on the hand. Smack it away. How insulting! But… he looked into the young man's eyes. Sincerity was there. He was sorry that things had to come to this… why? Why was he sorry, they had been enemies. Japan wasn't sorry he bombed America. Was he?

The dark haired male hesitantly reached out and grabbed the American's hand. The blonde was strong, pulling him to his feet. Alfred put his bomber jacket around his shoulders, and smiled widely.

"I'll help you rebuild."

Japan stared at him wide eyed. What?

And then… they had become friends…

Alfred was one of his best friends. They hung out together all the time. The young nation had really taken a liking to his culture. And so had a lot of his people. From the ashes of a great tragedy something grew from it.

Germany too. Germany had been give the means to rebuild, and had one of the best economies in the world. He wasn't left to rot like in the first war, he was given what he needed to rebuild and survive despite all he had done.

Kiku had jumped on a plane as soon as he heard Alfred had been attacked. Not just one small attack but many large attack all around his country. Kiku wanted to be there for the young country, to help him. And then, as he was watching the damage on the TV of the small jet he was on something devastating happened. Washington had been obliterated by a nuclear weapon.

He had immediately run to the bathroom and lost his lunch. Horrible memories clouded his thoughts. Oh god. Alfred! That was his heart. Who would be cruel enough to do that to a nations heart?

The old nation, slowly stood wiping his mouth on his hand. He couldn't stop shaking. Alfred…

That young sometimes idiotic nation had never done anything to deserve something like this. He'd help. He'd do anything he could to help. It'd be hard though… England would be sure to be all over his America. It'd be hard to offer any assistance aside from resources…

Japan took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Young America would be happy to have him there all the same. That he was sure of. He may not have a special relationship like England did with America, but they were still friends.

And he would do whatever he could to help his friend.

* * *

_**Just Outside Vienna**_

He ran with her in his arms. She was crying. She was hurting. And there was nothing he could do. He had been catching rides all day going to the only person he could think of. Roderich. Austria.

Austria while bossy and arrogant was still his friend. At least Vash considered him one, even though he'd never ever say that out loud. The Austrian probably felt the same. And he knew Roderich wouldn't turn him down when it came to his sister. He just needed to keep her safe. Her capital was destroyed, so her immortality lost. She just needed to be kept out of harms way. And while Roderich wasn't strong, he did have Germans and Hungarians hanging around his house all the time. It was safer then where she had been.

The blonde nation entered the city and felt more despair coat his heart. Vienna was burning. Roderich…

He ran holding the crying girl to his chest. Tears burning in the corning of his eyes. God, why was this happening? Austria's manor… broken windows. The door smashed in. Vash reached for his pistol in his coat. He cocked it and stepped into the home carefully. Was Roderich in here somewhere? The Swiss nation stepped into the music room. It was riddled with bullet holes. The grand piano was hardly recognizable.

He held his gun up hearing someone approaching. A woman. Hungary!

"Thank God!" he said, lowering his weapon. Relief filling him. She was here defending Austria. Being the loyal wife as always, even when they were apart. "It's you! Where is Austria?"

She looked at him blankly for a moment. Her jade eyes wide, filled with tears.

Had Roderich not made it? Had he been killed? "Hungary I nee-"

"Is that Liechtenstein?" she asked calmly.

"Oh. Yes." he nodded. "See her capital was attacked, I need to keep her somewhere safe. So I wen-"

His statement never finished. In seconds she had pulled out a small caliber gun from her holster raised it and shot.

Switzerland stood frozen, warm blood splattered on his face. It was running down his dark green uniform. Pouring from in-between his fingers. He couldn't breath. He could only stare at Hungary. Her gun still held out.

There was silence. Emerald eyes slowly looked down. She was dead… A bullet right through her head. Her blood still flowing out. He screamed. He screamed in rage and sorrow. He held his little sister tightly to his chest and he screamed and screamed.

Roderich was dead too. Hungary killed him. Unexpectedly and without warning. He could see it now. He turned from his piano to greet her. Kissed her hand. Her cheek maybe. And then she-

"BITCH!" he screamed holding his gun up again and firing wildly. She bolted back the way she came. He followed, wanting her dead. She fired back from behind as she ran. Lucky bitch knew this house better then he did. He shoved another clip of bullets in his gun, still holding on to his little sisters body.

Killing Hungary wouldn't bring Liechtenstein back, or Austria, but it'd make him feel a lot better. He'd stand over her body, and kill her again and again. Every time he'd recover another bullet to her brain! He bolted through the hall, entering a room. It was once the library… Bit of covers and pages littered the floor, bullet shells everywhere. The shelves that were still standing were full of holes. Was Austria's body in here. He took a hesitant step forward.

He used to help Austria all the time when Hungary bullied him… Those sad violet eyes, tearing up. His pale face all bruised. Prussia and Hungary's arrows sticking out of him…

And with an irritated sigh he'd carry Roderich home. Patch him up and make sure none of his wounds got infected. He'd always say this is the last time. But he found himself doing it over and over despite his complaints.

His oldest friend was dead… his little sister was dead. People were going to pay.

He felt the gun barrel press against the back of his head before he heard the cock of it. His eyes narrowed and he held his little sister tightly to him. It wouldn't be a real death. His capital still stood. He'd wake up soon enough… "I'm going to kill you."

"I'll be waiting." Hungary answered coldly, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

A/N~

SO. Yeah…

Setting up story lines and stuff. I hope I can get this going in the direction I want it to. It's going to take a lot of angst…

I need to go over England for a moment. England has had Kings and Queens for a long long time. And the government slowly formed and the monocracy is more or less out of power now.

I think for the avatar of the UK this is fine, but his heart will always lay with the blue bloods, his first leaders. While other avatars are bound to their government, I believe Arthur is an exception. His kings and queens blood still live and rule. I think he obeys the government out of politeness and respect. All that gentleman politeness. But something dear to him has been harmed. And he knows that the English government wont do anything about it. So he will do what he musts. He obeys the Queen, not the government. That's how I've always figured it… as his monarchy is still in tact and everything.

That's how I think of it anyway ^^

And yes. Liechtenstein had to go. She is just the first. Swiss' capital is still standing so he just suffered a human death. Nothing more.

There were more scenes I wanted to add, but they'll have to wait till next chapter.

Till then~ thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_**In Berlin**_

The Prussian parked the car in the driveway of his and his younger brother's home. He sighed deeply, and glanced over at the Austrian. The dark haired nation was sleeping now. His cheeks tear stained and his glasses had spots from where his lashes had collected the droplets and brushed them onto the glass.

The Prussian got of the car, and walked around to Roderich's side. He opened the door and scooped up the sleeping nation in his arms. The Austrian didn't even stir. His head just rested against the Prussian's shoulder. If he didn't know any better he'd say the Austrian was dead… it was hard to tell though. The man no longer had a heartbeat… just like the him.

Gilbert heard the sound of a car pulling up. The gravel crunching under the tires. Quickly the Prussian turned ready to be on the defensive. But he relaxed when he saw familiar icy blues. "West."

The blonde nodded to the albino as he stepped out of his vehicle going around to the other door, much like the Prussian had done and retrieved an Italy. Gilbert frowned slightly. "Him too?"

"Ja…"

"So, Tony's has Romano, ja?"

"Ja." the younger brother replied again. He looked over the nation in the albino's arm. "Who got him?"

Scarlet eyes narrowed angrily. "Hungary." he practically spat.

Germany's eyes widened at this news. Shocked. "Then. Not even allies can be trusted…"

"Nein. And who got Ita-chan?"

"Not certain. I hear it might be India."

"India?" The Prussian wrinkled his nose, trying to remember the Indian Avatar. He watched West had towards the front door and he followed. "If it was… that doesn't make sense!"

"I know…" Ludwig agreed.

"Hong Kong and India are both friends of England. Russia attacked the US today, why would India-"

"Why did Hungary attack Austria?" Ludwig grumbled pushing open the door to his house. He flipped on the hall light, and went deeper into the home, setting the Italian on the couch where he could continue to sleep. "Like I said… the word ally, means very little."

The Prussian followed the German watching him carefully for those faint signs of expression. "It's weird… them not having heartbeats…"

"Ja…"

"I've always loved the sound of Roderich's heart. It beats in time to the songs he plays, kinda. His country is so musical and artsy, it's only natural for him to have such a heartbeat…"

Ludwig rolled his eyes slightly, carefully brushing Italy's bangs out of his face. "When has Roderich ever let you close enough to listen to his heartbeat,"

Gilbert suddenly grinned. "Kesesese, when he's sleeping of course!"

"Ost." His brother sighed exasperatedly

"Hahah! I'm only slightly kidding! But when I got back from the wall… and wasn't always doing so well… you and Specs took care of me. And when Roddy was reading, I'd sit beside him and rest my head against his chest and I could hear it… It was nice… because I don't have one anymore…"

Ludwig gave his brother a soft sort of look. Understanding was clear in it. "He's still a nation, for now. He can get his heart back. It can be rebuilt. Don't lose faith, bruder."

Gilbert smiled slightly nodding.

He walked into his own bedroom, laying the Austrian down carefully, and removed the glasses he had placed back on the other man during their gas stop, not wanting them to get broken of forgotten about. He set the lenses carefully on the nightstand, and took a seat at the edge of the bed, beside the other.

The Austrian looked to be in peace now. The fires must have gone out… Hesitantly the Prussian undid the white cravat and pulled it off, undid the violet jacket with brass buttons and opened it up. The albino hesitated once more, he shouldn't look… but there were burns and he should treat them. Ease Roderich of some of the pain. Without a heart, his wounds would heal slower now. So carefully he undid the buttons on the white dress shirt and pushed it open.

A burn, a nasty violent looking burn in the shape of a flower covered the skin above the Austrian's heart. It made the Prussian's blood boil. Along the rest of the skin, chest and torso it was dark pink, almost red. Burned as well, but not as bad as the one on his heart. Gilbert swallowed and leaned in placing his ear on the aristocrat's chest. The man's skin was so hot against the Prussian's ear…

He closed his eyes and listened…

But he heard nothing.

Silence. Like that haunting echo that Roderich's piano makes when he stops playing. The notes just dying in the air… That's what it sounded like. No heartbeat…

Gilbert sat up straight and placed his hands over his face. Hiding the un-awesome tears that were falling.

* * *

_**In Pennsylvania **_

Sometimes he still woke up to the nightmares. It made tears burn in his dark blue eyes. He had never quite forgiven himself for doing that, even though Alfred had long ago. But that's how Alfred was… you could attack him, and if you survived the consequences you could become good friends.

But he would never forgive himself for attacking Alfred's heart like that, and setting fire to the White House. It's why he put up with so much of Alfred's… everything. He'd put up with it to the end of time. Because his brother had forgiven him.

Matthew had been so glad that he had crossed the border at the first attack, and hadn't waited. Because he was sure that no one was getting into the states now, very few exceptions, he had to imagine. All the same, it was taking him forever to find his brother. Where could he be?

He couldn't get a hold of Arthur, which worried him. He couldn't think of anyone else that would be by his brothers side in this time of need. But at last the Canadian had gotten a hold of some higher ups, and they pointed him in the right direction.

The hospital was chaotic though. So many people injured. So many people… Matthew had been in war… but this… this was something different. These were people that were getting out of Washington. People supporting terrible burns that made the Canadian wince to even look at. Mathew quickly was able to find a nurse, and get her to tell him where his brother was.

The blonde avoided the packed elevator and opted for the stairs. He darted up them, panting a little as he ran. Clutching his polar bear tightly to his chest, who had been thankfully silent during all of this. The top floor. In a private room, where only doctors who knew of the nation's avatar would be able to find him. Everyone else just knew that a man named Alfred F Jones was in a room up here. After all, try to explain to regular doctors and nurses why a man with no heartbeat was still alive.

Once at the top the young nation paused to catch his breath, his legs felt like jelly and his lungs were on fire. He shook his head, his brother needed him. The Canadian pulled open the stairwell door and looked around the silent floor. The soft beeping of machines was the only sound. Mathew went to the desk swallowing nervously. "Excuse me.." he said to the nurse softly.

She glanced up at him for a moment. "Most patients are downstairs, I think you're on the wrong floor."

Mathew shook his head. "I'm looking for Alfred F Jones, please." She looked at him suspiciously. "I'm Canada.."

The nurse suddenly beamed at him, clearly one of the few that was allowed to interact with avatars. They're existence was known to very few. The higher ups within the government. The bosses, and of course in case of emergency, doctors and nurses. The best of the best. She told him the room number and the blonde was off. He hurried down the hall and into an utterly silent room. The usual soft beeps of a steady heartbeat were vacant in this room. Matthew swallowed stepping inside. He could see that one blonde strand sticking straight up as it's owner lay silent in the hospital bed.

The Canadian stepped in the room and up to the bed side looking over his older brother. He didn't like it. Alfred should never be still… he should always be full of life and happy… and…

The younger blonde wiped his eyes and went into the bathroom of the hospital room to wet a towel so he could clean the ash and soot of the American's face. And the dry blood off his lips.

A thought occurred to him as he wrung out the cloth. Where was Arthur? Where was the nation that Alfred talked non stop about. Where was the man that his older brother loved, more then anything in the world, more then hamburgers more then flying planes, more then the sky and stars that he had always been so fascinated with? Where was he? Why was Canada the only one here?

True… England was probably dealing with his own things right now… but Matthew really thought the other would be here. After all, considering…

The young blonde went back to the bedside and cleaned up Alfred's face. Cleaning it of all the dirt and grime…

Mathew sat lost in thought after that. He watched that same nurse come in and change the bandages. The Canadian found that he couldn't bare to look at the burn. The nuclear damage that had covered up the scar that he had left on his brother's heart. The maple leaf burn mark right on Alfred's heart was now covered up by something worse. He didn't know what, but he couldn't bare to look.

After hours of silence the Canadian thought he should probably say something… but what? His brother was unconscious… it seemed silly. But all the same the young londe took a breath "Alfred… I-"

"Osoreirimasu, sumimasen," said a soft voice.

Canada looked over surprised at the voice. "Japan!"

The dark haired man looked over at the blonde his dark brown eyes trying to pin point his identity. "Sumimasen…. I'm afraid…"

The blonde couldn't even be bothered to be saddened by the usual oblivious behavior that the other nations had for him. "I'm Canada."

"Ah!" The older nation recalled. "That's right." He stepped into the room, and stood beside the seated Canadian. "How is America-kun?"

The blonde shook his head not sure what to say. "He hasn't stirred since I got here.."

"He took quite a hit to the heart. It will be some time before he recovers. But, America-kun is strong. He will pull through this. I am sure of it."

Canada nodded slightly. "I'm… I'm afraid I don't quite know how a lot of this works. So, I'm not certain how soon my brother will recover. His leaders, like the president and everything are still alive so.."

"If the leaders are alive and well, that is a very good thing. They need to officially declare a new capital, as Washington… well… it wont be in use for a very long time. But once they do that, America will have a heart again. A slow beating one, but one all the same. He will regain his immortality and once things stabilize his heart beat will go stronger. And all is not lost in Washington. I believe America keeps things like the declaration of independence safe and underground in case of things like this. He still has his history."

Canada nodded. That was good… "How long till a new capital is made?"

"Sadly, that could take a bit longer. As of right now, the United States is not worried about retrieving it's Capital, or declaring a new one, it's about saving it's people."

"But what if he dies before then? No immortality…"

"Then he dies. And when the country is stabilized, a new avatar will be born. Much like Alfred-kun, but not quite the same.."

Mathew nodded again. A new Alfred. He didn't want that. He didn't. They just had to protect him then. Keep the American safe till everything settled. Hopefully the loss of his heart would keep Alfred out of it for a while. "I'm going to get coffee, or water or something. Do you want anything Japan?"

The dark haired nation shook his head. "No thank you, Canada-san."

The blonde nodded taking his leave of the room to go find something to drink or consume.

That left Japan alone with the American. He sighed deeply, and carefully reached out to take the Alfred's hand. "It'll be alright… Alfred-kun…" he said softly.

A soft moan escaped the American, much to the Japanese nation's surprise and crystal blue eyes met his dark brown ones.

"Arthur…"

Arthur. England! The dark haired male looked around realizing the irritable nation wasn't here… Where was he?

Kiku looked back at the blonde, trying to smile slightly. "It's alright, Alfred-kun. I'm here. And so is…um… your brother." The name escaping him.

The American shifted uncomfortable in his bed, closing his eyes tightly. "But… Arthur. Where is he?"

Japan took a seat on the edge of the bed, hating to see the always upbeat American like this. Alfred was young still. So very young, who had grown in power so fast. He had been told once, not to wake the sleeping dragon… and now that dragon had fallen. At last taken down… Without a doubt there had been some guilt. If he had not attacked the American… how different would things have been? What would there world be like now? Would America still be isolated, living his dreams of peace of freedom, or would the Axis powers have devoured up those dreams? Or would the American have fended them off with his great and terrifying weapons? The solitary dragon, defending his cave…

"I don't know where Arthur is, Alfred-kun," Japan said softly, reaching out with his other hand to brush the American's bangs out of his face. "But I'm here… I'll look after you."

"Y-You will?" Alfred asked, looking back up at the older nation with big blue eyes.

"Hai. Of course…" Kiku smiled slightly at the American. A thought came to the Japanese nation. This was his chance… A special relationship between Japan and America… with England gone in America's time of need… he could…

Iie. It was wrong… he shouldn't. Alfred loved Arthur…

But, with a broken state of mind… when Alfred needs him most… he could be there instead…

Iie. Iie! He couldn't do that…

America while broken now, is still strong. Still powerful. With a little push Japan could become a powerful nation again. America could do the fighting for us…

It's wrong… so wrong.. Taking advantage of a terrible situation…

"You'll stay… right?" Alfred asked softly.

"Of course…" he said warmly, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss upon the American's head. "I wont leave you like some people."

"Back," the brother of the American called, stepping back into the room. A cup of coffee in one hand. "Alfred!" he said happily, seeing his brother awake. He hurried over to his brother's side.

This would work… something in the back of his mind told him. Before Arthur eventually comes back he needed to convince the American… but before he could do that… his dark brown eyes turned to the other blonde with the loopy curl. He needed to take care of that nation…

* * *

_**In Podolsk Russia **_

"What a pleasant surprise to hear from you, Arthur." She said answering her phone, stepping away from her present company, she removed the scarf from her mouth so her voice didn't sound muffled. She listened carefully to the nation as he gave her specific instructions. She smirked. She had been waiting for this actually. Little did the English nation know, she was already prepared. Poised to strike. "Consider it done." He thanked her profusely over and over. He was going to fly his planes over, but it'd take a few hours. She'd be sure to have already started the assault. He would certainly want to strike at the country that had hurt his dear America. She sent a quick text to her bosses that said only "go" and turned back around and walked up to her guest.

"Arthur, da?" the icy nation asked, glancing at her. His milky violet eyes showed only a hint of suspicion.

"He's worried about his America. I said I'd stop by and visit, since he is unable to." she adjusted her sari, so it sat over her shoulder better.

"Oh?" The nation smirked, turning his gaze back to the window. The city of Moscow in the distance. "If you do go… I think I'll have you finish the American off if you do go."

"Just say the word and it's done." Her dark brown eyes glanced at the Russian. She smiled slightly, moving her long dark over her hair other shoulder and braiding it.

The Russian didn't say anything. He just stared out the window, watching the snow fall.

"So. What are your plans?" she asked curiously. "Poland would be next on your list, yes?" she asked.

The Russian laughed his childlike laugh. "Alliances and enemies right now mean nothing. I got Poland to take care of Liechtenstein for me."

"Really?" She asked a bit surprised. "How?"

"Toris."

She nodded in understanding. "I see."

"People are easy to manipulate. I just wish I could have seen Hungary killing Austria. Their faces… I can only imagine."

The woman hummed.

"India," Russia said softly. "I am glad you decided to join me. It's better this way, everyone will become one with me eventually."

The India avatar, Aaina, smiled slightly but didn't answer. She stepped back and turned away from the window. Any second now…

Russia let out a soft gasp his violet eyes wide at the sight. The building they were in shook violently. Planes. Fast ones soaring over them towards Moscow. "Those are not American…" Russia murmured, but it was all he could do. The planes had already reached his city, dropping bombs on him.

Aaina watched the Russian silently. Watching as he curled up on himself, but was utterly silent as his heart was destroyed. The India avatar pulled a long needle from one of her sleeves. He had ripped to much apart, hurt countries enough. It was time to put an end to this.

People whispered rumors that she would be world power. A force to be feared. Not one of those maybe today, or maybe tomorrow sort of things. When the United States falls from the grace it's always known, when China's short reign of power ends. It would only last a generation, she was sure of it. Their need to have male children and let the females die in the streets would be Yao's undoing. Then it would be her turn. She would shine from the heavens. Maybe. It was hard to say, and anything could happen.

She would be doing her part by taking out this monster and by doing so, she could put an end to this chaos and hope that her and the other countries could help put the ones attacked back together. She stepped forward, the poisoned tipped needle in-between her fingers. As she got closer she could hear Russia's gasps for air. "Alvida," she whispered and slammed the needle in the back of the Russian's neck. All the way through the Russian's thick neck, felling the warm blood coat her hand. And hear the soft splashes of scarlet drops hitting the tiles.

She licked her lips, stepping back, realizing that the Russian was not falling, he was still, but…

In fact, the Russian stood up straight. His scarf blood stained. She heard the child like laugh escape him and watched as he turned around to face her. His milky violet wide filled with a look that she could only describe as madness. He reached up and pulled the needle out of his neck, the action made her wince away and cringe. He next pulled out a bottle of vodka from his jacket. He popped it open and poured it over his wound. A mix of blood and vodka splattering onto the floor.

She backed away from him, her other hand slipping into her sleeve, looking for another needle.

"Aaina~" The Russian sang. "I knew you were like all the others. But you know… Even if all the world hates me…" He grinned child like, stepping towards her, his large hand grabbing her slender neck. With all the force the great nation had he slammed her into the wall. His iron grip never loosening around her neck. "I'll always love all of you,"

She glared at him with hate filled brown eyes, her long nails clawing at his hands as she thrashed against him. Her wind pipe being crushed so she could no longer breath.

But his grin only grew at her struggles. Ivan leaned forward, brushing his icy lips against her ear. "Do svidan'ya," And with a soft crunch he released her, letting the dark skinned beauty fall to the floor dead. Only a human death. Only a human one. She had plotted against him… she needed to die.

But he had little need for allies…This just meant he should get rid of Poland and Hungary before the came looking for his head too. His immortality for the moment was lost, he could take no chances. He's send Hungary after Poland. And without a doubt Germany would come looking for revenge. With any luck History would repeat itself and Germany would spread himself thin, attacking Hungary on one front, invading India on another as revenge for Italy. The world would wipe itself out, with any luck.

He let out a soft kolkolkol'd, and grabbed the dead female nation by her dark hair. He'd make her life hell while she waited for Germany to kill her heart. Until then, her immortality was his gift and he would play with his new toy, till she broke.

* * *

A/N

And late update is late. But is up. I think it's fair to say that it's just about every country for it's own! Sorry for the OC I dislike them very much, but in this fic I find them necessary! It's WW3 just because there is no official character for them doesn't mean they should be left out.

For our India avatar I gave her the name Aaina, which means Mirror. And forgive me if my Hindu is wrong, but I hope what she said was correct. Which was Alvida which means farewell in Hindu. I hope.

So the way things are going we'll do three different view points a chapter. Chapter one had US/UK, Austria/Prussia and then China. Chapter two had US/UK, Japan, and then Switzerland. And then of course this time Prussia, Japan/Canada/ and then India/Russia.

Possibly for chapter four I'd like to get Spain/Romano, Vietnam, aaaaaaand I haven't decided yet. Greece? Turkey? Back to China? Hmmm Decisions. Decisions. This of course could change depending on how my mind decides to twist this storyline. Did you know up until last night, Russia was supposed to die this chapter? And India was the main bad girl? Quickly changed my mind on that as I didn't feel an OC would be appreciated as a main villain. I agree. Russia lives on!

Chapter notes. I don't have to many.

Prussia isn't feeling very awesome right now. He'll get better. He's got a Hungary to beat up on.

Canada did burn down the white house! The original one which was actually black.. Or a grayish. But they were still under England's rule. And Matthew seems like such a sensitive fella, he'd still be feeling the guilt for hurting his brother like that, even though, Alfred attacked first. What happened or what is believed is that the attack was in retaliation for the American burning and looting of York, which is now Toronto, during the Battle of York in 1813, and the burning down of the buildings of the Legislative Assembly there. So what better way to get those Yanks back, burn down the White House. So without a doubt, Canada probably feels bad about doing that to his brother.

As for if the Declaration of Independence could survive a nuclear explosion… I have no idea. I know that the case is kept in a bullet proof case, and I thought I watched a special that all the cases of the documents can be lowered into the basement in case of an emergency… But I couldn't find anything about that when searching online. For pointless plot sake, let's say they are safe.

It is said that India could be a world power if they play their card right. It'll probably be another forty years, if it does happen. But forty years is far off. Anything can happen.

Vodka does not cure poison :U I hear it can cure Poison Ivy, and can kill certain times of mold. But I don't advise running through and ivy patch to see if this works. However, alcohol cleans wounds. Not… that vodka is the best choice to do such a thing with… but when in Russia, da? oAo Yeah, but don't do that…. But if you do for some reason need to use a drinking alcohol, vodka is the best one. But, it's very ill advised. It's why Russia did it. To quickly wash away the dirtied poisoned blood quickly. His heart is gone.

The line that Russia says to India: Even if all the world hates me, I'll always love all of you." Is not my line. It's from my Russia rper, who is a genius and a marvelous. The full line is "нем Валентина! Even if you hate me, I still love you! (Except Mongolia, you bastard…)" I love it! Anyway. That all goes to her.

History repeating itself. It happens often. To Napoleon who would not have lost if he hadn't split his forces in half, and to Hitler, who probably wouldn't have lost, at the time, if he hadn't split his forces, sending half of them to Russia. Cutting down your troops is rookie move people! Play some Risk too, then you'll see. Try and invade Australia and central Europe? Think again! And you're screwed if you can't out roll the defender! Not to mention, defender wins all ties. Strategy people! :U ~done talking about risk…the board game..~

Podolsk is a little town just south of Moscow.

Then of course if you couldn't tell. The allies and enemies of today mean nothing in this fic of now. It really is everyone for themselves.

I think that's it for my insanely long Authors note, but I think the shortest chapter by far. Next chapter up… soonish…. I hope. Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, favoriters and alerters. You guys are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

_**In Hanoi **_

"I need your assistance."

Her eyes narrowed, and she lifted the cup to her lips, as she listened to the soft polite voice on the other end of the phone. "My assistance?" she asked, lowering the cup slightly.

"Hai."

"As one of my dear brothers, I'm obligated to at least listen to you. What are you planning that requires my assistance?" Her brown eyes glanced at the television showing the disasters going on in the United States. She had no pity for that idiot America. She would loath him till the day his country fell. And she would walk up to him and spit in his face. That dog. That worthless child raised by warmongering Europeans and pirates. Tsk.

"I need your assistance in destroying, Canada."

Her brow furrowed slightly. "Who?"

"He's the country above, America."

She hummed softly, trying to remember such a thing… there was a large land mass just above the American…

"Normally I would ask this of you in person, but I am busy at the moment. So, pardon my rudeness."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked curiously, she looked down at the liquid in her cup. "Is the world not in enough chaos? Why start more?"

"It's… It's for very selfish reasons…"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, a bit confused. If her brother was doing this for who she thought he was, then why attack Canada…? "I think you need to explain this to me better…" she said seriously.

"England-san isn't here… this is my chance…"

"And getting rid of his brother will…?"

"Will give me a chance to monopolize the wounded American's time… make him see only me…"

She couldn't help but grin at this. "This… this is quite…" she searched for the right word. "Sinister."

"It's the only way. He will only see Arthur if I let things continue this way. I need to use underhanded methods if I want him to be mine."

She set her cup down on the table, and tapped her nails against the wooden surface. Even if she didn't like the American, having him as an ally would be good. Blindingly attacking their opponents like a dumb attack dog… "Taking out his brother is not enough." she said softly.

"I know… but what else can I do? It gives me time…"

This was true. America was very attached to the English man. The American was in love with that man. She could see it with every smile and look and gesture, but she could also see that those feelings might not be as openly returned. For she did not see them in the other's expression. And perhaps it was because he hid those feelings, kept them locked up for when the two were alone. But actions spoke louder then anything, and all to often the Brit had left America to fight alone. Like in her own war… It would be easy to plant a seed of doubt, luckily, she had a fairly large seed on hand. "Tell him… that Arthur knew."

There was silence on the other line for a moment. "Knew?"

"Yes… knew. About the attack."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "But- he didn't keep that information a secret! He told the American president! Alfred-kun will never buy it,"

"Do you think if America really knew people would have died? He would have saved them all, orders are not…" She bit her lip silencing herself from saying anymore. Even though she hated him, he wasn't cruel… he cherished life…

_She was covered in blood. Furious. "These are innocent people!" she screamed. "You dogs! You bastards!" Tears were threatening to fall, but her pride would not let them. The helicopter was probably drowning out her words anyway as the American troops retreated, or risked being shot by their own men. Her brown eyes flashed as she saw a remaining soldier, kneeling down to pick up the body of a child. "Don't you touch him!" she screamed, running towards the man. "You monsters have done enough!" But the soldier was walking towards her, cradling the dead child in his arms. _

_She recognized who it was. America himself, and it only made her angrier. But he held out the child to her. His bright blue eyes sad, apologetic. "Con xin lỗi," he said softly, struggling with her language. Regardless, she reached for the dead child, yanking the body away from the other. _

"_You're a monster! Get out of here!" she screamed grabbing the first thing she could find, which was a rock, and whipped it at him with all her strength. _

_The American avatar blocked it with his arm, wincing slightly at her anger. He looked terrible. Dirty, bloody, tired, kind of sick really. All the American troops were starting to look like that. Yet the young nation still, somehow, held an innocent light in his eyes. _

_Child nation or not, she would hate him till the day he died. And she longed for the day when he would meet his end. _

Was that day not almost upon her? She blinked back to reality as her brother mused over the information she had given him.

"You're right, not as many would have died if America had known… regardless of orders…"

"Exactly. Twist the truth saying only Arthur knew… that he withheld the information on purpose."

"To get America into the war…"

"Correct."

She heard the other on the other line sigh softly. "I will do that, however, the dealings with Canada…"

"Yes… I'm afraid I can't assist with that assault, but Alfred is a super power with many troops, tell Alfred that his brother is the cause for Arthur's delay…"

"I believe France is close to that nation…"

"France?" she laughed. "As if he has ever been any threat. Alfred is America, even if all of Europe tries to attack him, he can easily destroy them all. There is no stronger power at the moment, then America. Before he breaks completely, use him as much as you can. Then he will be all yours."

"Thank you… I will see what I can do. "Oneesan, Huong, Vietnam… Arigato."

"Anything my brother, Kiku." She smiled slightly, placing the phone down beside her cup. She sighed softly, by the end of this, America would be so broken… he'd be nothing but shattered glass to Kiku… worthless.

"Is it necessary for Matthew to be involved?"

She glanced back at her unannounced guest. "Aren't you a world traveler. Were you not in America earlier?"

He frowned slightly, dark blues boring into hers. "Why Mathew?"

She smiled. "I'll admit, it's a bit unexpected, but it works… It's also necessary. Everything is necessary… we don't want Russia thinking he can win this, do we?"

"But… why not just send everyone after him then?"

"We have no idea of who is actually under Ivan's thumb." She said simply, turning away from her visitor, picking her cup back up. She sipped it carefully. "Should America take out Canada, it's obvious that you would go after him, yes?"

"Of course…"

"With England as your new found friend… he would fight with you, yes?"

"If America is taking out it's own allies, then yes, Angleterre would have no choice, he'd have to attack America…" there was a deep sigh. "But, it would take more then that to push him over the edge… he would still try and save, Alfred."

"I think that can be arranged… Francis, sit. Have some tea with me. Tell me about this special relationship between Arthur and Alfred…"

* * *

_**In Copenhagen **_

"_It's time to repay me for the money I lent you, Iceland~" _

Violent eyes snapped open, at the voice that kept echoing through his head the last few days.

"Something wrong?" narrowed curious eyes of Norway glanced in his direction.

The silver haired nation shook his head. "No…"

"_What do you want Russia?" _

"You've been acting spacey. More then normal…" Denmark commented, not even glancing up from his lunch.

"Sorry…" he muttered, sighing slightly as he watched his puffin finish off his meal.

"_To repay your debt to me!" _

It was just the three of them. Sweden and Finland were on a date… of sorts. More like Sweden trying to be romantic, but actually being really terrifying and scaring Finland…

"_What?" _

Iceland looked around the bustling streets of Copenhagen. Innocent people just going about their daily lives… He swallowed slightly, trying to push down his guilt…

"_You heard me. Now. I want you to take out the Nordics. Just one. It doesn't matter who… I'll let you pick. But if I were you, I'd take the odd man out." _

Iceland closed his eyes sadly. Other attacks were happening all over the world. Other countries blackmailed by the Russian, presumably… He glanced up at the two sitting at the round table outside. It was a horrible choice he had to make, and it made him sick that he was evening thinking about pressing the button in his pocket.

But..

What was Russia going to do to his people if he refused? And… really, he was making the best choice. Sweden and Finland were together. And he and Norway were really close so that just left one man out…

His violet eyes strayed to Denmark.

Iceland swallowed his fears, this was the best choice… it was the only choice. He reached into his pocket. His gloved hand gripping the tiny control tightly. He closed his eyes. "Please forgive me…"

The two other nations glanced up. "What did you say?"

Iceland hit the button in his pocket.

At once explosions echoed around the city. Denmark's eyes went wide as his city exploded around him. He dropped his fork, clutching his chest. "Son of-" he cursed, holding back any cries of agony. The ground shook as more explosions wrecked the city. Screams were everywhere, people trying to leave the city avoid the chaos.

"Denmark!" Norway cried, pushing back from the table.

The silver haired nation grabbed the blonde's arm. "We need to go."

Icy blues turned to glare at his brother. "Not without Denmark! If we die here it's only a human death! This is his capital! His heart.." Icy blues were tearing up as he pulled away from the Iceland avatar.

Violet eyes were wide in shock. Norway and Denmark… Sweden and Finland… but…

He watched as the smaller nation wrapped his arms around the taller. Whispering soft words. Running his fingers through messy blonde hair.

But Denmark was suppose to be pining after Sweden…

He watched as Norway brushed his lips against the pale cheek and received one of those cheeky grins from Denmark, despite the pain he was in.

But… Norway… That's where his heart dwelled… with Norway.

Violet's glanced to his shoulder where he felt his puffin hop onto him. "I guess we know who the real odd man out is then." Mr. Puffin said.

Iceland's eyes widened in shock. Him? Russia knew… Russia wanted him to…

The silver haired nation backed away. His eyes wide and glassy, his eyes fixed on the two. Building collapsing behind them… bombs bursting around them… but Norway wasn't leaving the other, trying to pull him to safety. Iceland… seemingly forgotten…

He turned on his heel and ran through the city. His ears ringing from all the explosions, people pushing past him and around him, everyone trying to escape the destruction he had created. This was his fault. His.

Iceland tripped, falling onto his chest. His puffin pushing off his shoulder and flying away. People were stepping on him trying to flee the city. Tears fell from his violet eyes as he curled up into a ball on the street. He hated himself… he hated himself for falling right into Russia's trap.

A gun shot rang through the crowd scattering the civilians away.

The Nordic nation couldn't even be bothered to look up, he really wanted a bullet through his head, so it could end his suffering at least momentarily.

"Like… if you stay down there on the ground, you are like totally going to get flattened by people and cars."

Despite his earlier thoughts he glanced up. "P-Poland?"

The blonde looked down and smirked. "Like, duh." He ran a gloved finger through his blonde hair, and put his gun back in the holster at his hip.

"What… what are you doing here?" Iceland asked, picking himself off the ground slightly.

"Ugh. Russia has like my hands tied. It's really uncool." he sighed pouting slightly and crossing his arms over his chest. "I like had to do his dirty work over in Cheese boy's country, and do in his little sister, but like, he got away with her. So then I was like ordered to come up here and help you with your task." Emerald greens looked around the city. "I had to cut through Germany's lands, which is like, really scary. But I figured it was safe since Germany should be looking after Italy and Prussia… well. I hope Hungary has enough sense to but a bullet in-between that waste of spaces eyes. But, like anyway, you seem to have everything covered here… so I'll like take you back with me."

The silver haired nation looked back at the destruction he had caused. "I don't want to go anywhere near Russia," he spat.

"Oh like, I know! He's twisting my arms and making me do stuff so he doesn't hurt Toris. But, like, I'm totally coming up with a plan. I don't have one yet, but I'm working on it."

Iceland sighed, standing up. Getting back at Russia seemed like a wonderful idea… but..

"Just like come back to Poland with me. If Sweden and Finland find out what you did, they'll like be out for your head, right?"

Yes.. Yes they would… He gave a reluctant nod.

"Exactly. So like come with me. I bet we have more allies in this then you think. And, like, the Untied States got bombed. They are monster retaliators! Russia will be on his knees in a few days begging to like apologize! Just you wait!" Felix spoke with such enthusiasm it was hard to not be sucked into it.

"Alight… for a little while… I guess us traitor countries have to stick together…"

"Like, exactly." Felix grinned leading the way out of the city. "Oh wait!" he turned back around. "Like, is Denmark dead? We gotta make sure we get them so Russia doesn't kill us next. I already messed up with Liechtenstein, so we gotta be like sure."

Iceland blinked glancing back. He had no idea… with the collapsing buildings… the explosions still going off. "Yes… He's dead."

"Like excellent. Alright let's go."

Iceland tore his eyes away from the ruined city. "Please forgive me… Norway…Denmark…" he closed his eyes sadly following behind the Pollock. The blonde did speak correctly… if the United States was attacked by Russia then there was an excellent chance that this would be over soon. America made sure those that attacked him never forgot. Perhaps this nightmare could be laid to rest before more countries fell.

* * *

_**In London **_

He walked briskly to his younger brother's office. He had never been particularly kind to his brother. Never. And yes… he could say he may have been a bit (only a bit) jealous that he had become a ridiculously large empire. And maybe all his bullying had made his younger brother into a giant arse. Maybe… but he had calmed down a bit when he got that tot in the new world… and then he fell apart when that tot turned tail of the oppressive arse hole and bolted. That had been the end for his brother. Who watched as the rest of his colonies jumped ship. India, Australia, Canada. Everyone left. Cept him… but he was still trying to get away. Damn little brother wasn't giving him his independence!

The auburn haired man placed his pipe in between his teeth as he continued on. As Arthur's colonies had left him one by one, Iain could only say he was amused at the happenings. He felt is was nothing more or less then what Arthur deserved.

However, he had known Arthur since he was a little brat. Seen all the changes he had gone through… from the insanely sadistic pirate to the rocking out punk, to this calm gentleman who was terrified of being alone, left with nothing. It was sad to see what the once proud empire had become.

However, there was a glimmer of light. That colony that escaped. That little colony had defeated an empire was still there. Big and great and proud. And while Arthur would never likely admit it, he could tell, Artie was proud. He loved that once colony.

So. With the world going up in flames all around them, and that proud little colony burning on the other side of the pond it would make sense that Arthur would be in a fit. So… why weren't they out fighting. Why couldn't they defend an ally, a decent one at that. He was tired of going in guns blazing at the start, then backing out before it was over.

He stopped at the doorway of the Englishman's office. He crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the frame, taking in the scene for a minute before saying anything.

Arthur was standing in front of the window, looking out at the city of London. He could practically see the tension rolling off his brother's shoulders. Clearly he wanted to be out there fighting…Bound by the government obviously… weren't they all… Things certainly weren't like the old days. Not at all…

"Whit are ye doing laddie?" he asked, laying on his thick accent. He knew it made Arthur cringe at times.

Annoyed emerald met his in no time. "What are you doing here?"

"Allies are in trouble, when are we intae battle?"

The Englishman looked at his older brother curiously for a moment before shaking his head slightly. "When are you so concerned about our allies to the West?"

The Scot grinned, moving his pipe to the other side of his mouth and stepped up to the other's desk. "Oi, don't be daft. Anyone that can mak ye stop scowlin has to be guid people. And, ye shuid protect and defend guid people, yeah?"

Arthur starred at the other, an amused expression on his face. "You're right, of course."

"All right, let's go then."

"I've already taken the steps needed to defend our allies honor."

The Scot grinned. "Guid. But that's back seat work,"

"What do you want me to do? My hands are tied…" Arthur snapped, slamming his hands on the desk. It took all the arm twisting I could do to bomb Russia, and I needed India to help me with that. What do you want me to do? Gather an army and march into Russia? Iain, you know things aren't how they used to be… I've done all I can do."

"Dae just thon,"

Arthur looked at his brother with wide eyes. "You're mad…"

The Scot placed his hands on the desk. "Ye think Russia is following orders? Ye think any of these rouge nations are doing whit the bosses are ordering? Playing by the rules, will nae get ye anywhere."

His brothers bright green eyes met his darker colored ones. Arthur knew he was right…

"Ye were a pirate once. Ye didn't tak orders frae anyone." he grinned widely, holding onto his pipe with his teeth alone.

The Englishman stood suddenly. "Alright… let's do it."

The Scot slammed his fist on the desk. "That's whit I like to hear!" he said standing up straight. "Shall I rally the troops?"

"Wales, Ireland… yes get them both, India will help us too… but go grab those other useless brothers of mine."

"And out mates down under?"

"Yes, them as well."

Iain grinned. "Nessie and I are glad to have something to do."

Arthur smiled slightly. "Yes well… thanks… Iain."

"Artie, does it hurt to say those words?"

"Get out of here already, your accent is giving me a headache!" he snapped, turning back to the window. "Be ready in twenty four hours."

Ouch. A tight time limit, but it was alright. He turned on his heel and strode out of the office. Drop the bosses, kill that bastard Ivan. Life would be good. Really good.

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, flipping through it till he reached one of his brother's numbers. All his life he had strode to make Artie's life as miserable as possible… just this once he'd help him. His brother didn't look half bad with a smile on his face. So when the source of that smile was damaged, and that happiness faded away… well, as an older brother, he couldn't allow that. Not at all.

* * *

A/N

Late update is… late. Again. I promised Spain and Romano, and I had it written out, but it just wasn't working for me. So I axed it and gave you a shorter England and Scotland piece instead. Sorry! Spain will come into play. Just not yet.

Plotting. Plotting everywhere. From all sides. This isn't just Russia vs. the world this is everyone vs. everyone. Backstabbing everywhere. Chaos. Bwahaha. I love it.

A little bit of Vietnam war history. Yeah… that did happen. American troops did kill a an innocent village. Not one of our proudest moments. I wont waste time trying to explain the actions of the troops. Because it wasn't right, regardless. But they weren't in a good state of mind. That war was messed up and morale was low. Regardless. It was a horrible thing to happen.

I actually started a fic where all go over the details of this more. (why am I starting more fics? It's a sickness…) this scene will probably be in it. I like to link fics together, if I can… and I've never had an opportunity till now. So, this will be nice. Since this is a future fic and the others is a past one. It all fits. -is pleased-

Huong is a human name I gave Vietnam. I've seen a lot of fanart of her but I don't think she's a legit character… . She looks the same in all the fanart… so… I don't know… Sorry if she already has a real name. I looked around a bit but…

Oh the Nordics. Sorry if I epic failed with that one. Thankfully that special came out and I could get at least 5 minutes of info on them… I'm a supporter of Den x Swed because… that's hot. But I can't deny the loves of Finland and Sweden either. The cannon is there and there is nothing I can do about it. So after writing this, I actually really like Den x Ice for reasons that can't be fully explained… but it seems Fin x Den is what the fans like, so that's what I went with. And in all honesty Iceland does seem the more distant of them all, he is further away from them all. It just made sense. Anyway… I hope I did all right. I really want to write more Denmark now though…

Poland, is like the most, like, ridiculous character I have like ever written. And I like, thought I might be over doing it with all his likes which would have been like really uncool, but then again, it's like Poland. The boy like wears a dress so like overdoing it might like be a good thing…

UGH. That's all I have to say about that… It kind of hurt to write how Poland talks… that's just ridiculous.

Anyway. Prussia gave Poland a hard time back in the day, more on that another day. But I'm sure Poland would be happy to see Prussia gone forever.

Scotland. Another Oc, but this one I found on fan wiki with a name and everything. Haha. Works for me. So I took the name and his interests and went with it. I have no idea how fans collaborated to do this, but I like it and makes my life easier. XD Then again, that April Fools thing came out just a few days ago and by the time I saw it, there was already hard core yaoi of it… I love it.

And I tried my hardest with the Scottish accent. I really wanted him to have one. And I did a Lot of research. But if I failed hard… I'll just go hide in a corner for a while. And I'm sorry..

Hopefully I can update on time for once… as for the next set of three… I only know one as of now. I'd like to keep that a secret. So you'll just have to wait and see for now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**In Vienna **_

He opened his eyes slowly. His head was killing him… he struggled to focus but it wasn't easy. He took in a deep breath and slowly pushed himself off the ground. Shredded bits of paper and bullets lay around him. Where was he…?

He blinked once more and saw a dark purple blood stained ribbon…

"Lil-" he reached out for it tears forming in his jade eyes. Her ribbon… her ribbon was all that was left. She was gone. Switzerland would just take in her people because she was so dependent of him they wouldn't redo anything. She wouldn't get another heart. She wouldn't be reborn. She was gone. Gone forever. Only history would remember her now.

He clutched the violet ribbon tightly in his hand tears pouring down his face. No. No…. not even her body remained. Turned to dust. Gone forever…

"Hungary!" he screamed. Where was she? Where?

Vash jumped to his feet searching the manor for the Hungarian avatar. Unfortunately she didn't seem to be here. Gone. The Swiss nation let another scream tear through him. Of agony and sorrow. Why was this happening? Why?

The blonde rested against the wall in the hallway. He was shaking with anger and grief. Now what? Now what was he going to do? Everything in him told him to grab an army and march to Hungary and kill her. Blow her brains out again and again. For Liechtenstein. For Austria… Austria!

Vash ran back into the destroyed library. He looked around kicking up book pieces. No blood. No sign of the other. He had suspected that the other's glasses would remain like Lil's ribbon. But he found no trace that the other had been killed. Not even a speck of blood. What if the other…

"No," he whispered to himself. He would not delude himself with false hope. He grabbed his gun that he had dropped before and put it back in it's holster and made his way to the music room. There was the Austrian's destroyed piano. Vash looked it over frowning. Roderich and him had once been good friends. While there bond had slipped quite a bit, he felt a terrible amount of regret at the other's loss.

"One last time… I would have carried you home. One last time, after being beaten up by her… such a useless fool. Dying before I could come save you. Useless…" The Swiss nation leaned down and grabbed an intact ivory key that had fallen off of the piano. "Useless…" he whispered again. "But… you were my friend. I'll make her pay. I'll avenge you. And Lil. And whomever else she is out there destroying. I promise."

He held the key tightly in his hand. The edges biting into his skin. Where would he go now? He needed help… Germany. Ludwig would want to avenge Roderich…

The Swiss nation pocketed the ivory key and tied Lily's ribbon around his wrist. Never forget. He'd never forget her.

Switzerland put a hand to his head and left the destroyed manor. To Germany. That was his next destination. The air was heavy. Black smoke still rose from the once beautiful city. But unlike Liechtenstein, Roderich had a chance of coming back. Vash could honestly say he wasn't sure how that worked exactly .Would Austria be the same arrogant aristocrat? Or would he be a more mellowed out version… would he still have memories? Or when he be completely reborn? Switzerland just didn't know…

But for now, he had to get to Berlin and inform the brothers of their loss. Then rally his troops and destroy Hungary.

The blonde began his long trek to Berlin. On foot it would take forever… but he'd walk it. He had left home with Lil so quickly he hadn't thought of bringing anything else.

As he reached the out skirts of Vienna a pick-up truck pulled up beside him. "Where are you going lad?" the man asked.

"Berlin…" he turned to look at the man. The car was packed full of people, all trying to escape the city still. Get out in case of another attack.

"Get in the back. We'll take you as far as we can."

Vash hesitated for a moment. It beat walking. "Alright… danke," he said softly, climbing into the bed of the truck. People scooted closer together to make room for him and soon enough they were on their way.

"Are you hurt, boy?" a woman asked after a moment.

"Nein…" he glanced up at her worried expression. "Why?"

"You're covered in blood. Your hair, your uniform…"

Switzerland looked down at himself. Lil's blood covered him. And his hair… from when Hungary blew his brains out. "Oh… this isn't mine…" The people in the truck looked at him in slight disbelief. "It's not… it's my little sister's… they killed her." he felt his emerald green eyes fill up with tears. He figured her ribbon around his wrist. Don't cry… not in front of strangers….

"I'm sorry lad…" the woman said softly. She leaned forward and placed her hand over his. "Do not be sad. Death is not such a bad thing. Those who are gone, live on inside us. Inside our hearts and memories. As long as you don't forget her-"

"I'll never forget her," he said quickly.

"Then she'll always live on, in your heart."

The Swiss avatar, sighed softly and closed his eyes. The woman was right. Lil would live on in him. He'd take in her people, her land, everything. They'd be Swiss now, but like Prussia and Germany, Liechtenstein would still be the core of the people's hearts and heritage there.

"_Big Bruder, where are we going?" _

"To Germany…" he said softly.

"_Oh really? I haven't seen Herr Ludwig in a long time. And Herr Gilbert too." _

"It's serious business-"

"_On the way home can we stop by and see Herr Roderich? He'll have us over for dinner, I know it. And he makes the most wonderful cakes. Please~?" _

"Why do you want to see him? He's annoying, and rude…"

"_And what big bruder?" _

"Dead…"

"_Dead?" _

Vash opened his eyes slightly. Everything was kind of blurry. But he could see her clearly, sitting on the edge of the truck, staring at him with big jade eyes. She smiled and shook her head. _"Nein. He's not dead." _

"He is…"

She gave the blond a small smile. _"You need to believe in miracles a little more, big bruder. Sometimes they do happen," _She hopped down and walked over to him, her dark red dress fluttering in the breeze. _"We're not staying neutral anymore, are we?" _

He shook his head slightly. "Nein. I'm fighting… I'll blow them all up. Whoever is part of this. They'll all die."

She knelt down before him and placed a hand to his cheek. _"Vash… don't do this for revenge… you'll regret it…" _she gave him a sad smile and kissed his cheek gently. _"I love you big brother…" _

"Lad!"

The Swiss avatar blinked a few times. Liechtenstein faded from his sight and he sat up straight. "What? What is it?"

"Where in Berlin. This is your stop, right?"

The blonde looked around a bit. Yes.. Ludwig's house wasn't to far away. Just a few blocks. He thanked the Austrian's and jumped out of the truck. Grief started to swell within him again. At what he had to tell everyone. At his own loss. He put his hands in his pockets once more, feeling the ivory key. No more music… no more Lil… His whole world, everything he knew was collapsing on top of him…

Vash approached the door to the German brother's home. He took a deep breath before pounding on the door.

There was silence for a moment before he heard the door click and slowly open. An icy blue eye peeked out at him, and then the door opened all the way. "Switzerland…"

The blonde was bloody and ragged looking. "Germany…" he said softly stepping into the house. His eyes fell on the Prussian who was just leaving the kitchen, beer in hand and saw the blonde.

"Cheese head? What brings you to our domain?"

He ignored the albino. "I have bad news…"

Both brothers, icy blue and scarlet watched him carefully.

Vash swallowed struggling to get the words out. "P-Poland attacked Liechtenstein… and… I took her to the only safe place I could think of, Austria. But when I got there, only Hungary was there… and she killed… she killed…"

Both brother's eyes were wide. Ludwig took a step forward placing his hand on the Swiss nation's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Vash," he said solemnly. Gilbert's eyes were wide as saucers. He loved his little brother and couldn't imagine a world without him.

"Hungary is such a-"

"Gilbert," the German warned, stopping his brother before he could say anything to vulgar.

"There's more…" Vash said softly. He dug into his pockets pulling out the ivory piano key. "She got Roderich, too."

Gilbert cracked open his beer, taking a large swig before speaking. "Nope. I got Roddy out of there just in time. He's not in great shape, but I saved him from death." the Prussian stated proudly.

"R-Roderich is alive?" Vash asked shocked.

"Ja, he's upstairs re- Oi!"

Vash was gone, he raced from the living room and upstairs to the bedroom. He ignored the snarling of the dogs and checked every room in the hallway before finding the one that Roderich was resting in.

The blonde slowed entering the bedroom carefully. He made his way up to the bedside and looked over the Austrian avatar. He couldn't see any damage. The pale skin was flushed slightly… that was probably from his heart being set ablaze…

"I can't believe you're alive."

"_I told you bruder!" _Lil said cheerfully sitting at the edge of the bed, kicking her feet. _"But, you didn't get to save him this time…" _

Jade colored eyes glanced at her for a moment. "No… I didn't…."

"Didn't what?" a rough voice asked.

Vash turned to look at the Prussian. "I always save Austria… ever since we were kids…"

"Heh," the Prussian laughed. "Only when you were kids. Didn't see you rescuing him when I was seizing his vital regions. Or any other times in your long history,"

Vash frowned slightly looking away from the Prussian. "I'm here now. And Hungary will pay…"

"I'm going to make sure of that, cheesy," the Prussian sneered.

"_Don't worry Bruder. Austria is in good hands. You wont have to worry about him anymore. Those strings are all tied up." _

Those strings are all tied up? He glanced back to where Liechtenstein had been sitting but she was no longer there.

Those strings are all tied up…?

* * *

_**In Ankara **_

He downed another glass of raki. And licked his lips slightly. He was alone in this dinky little bar on the outskirts of Ankara. The city was on alert. But most were these days, or they had fled. No one wanted what happened to the United States to happen to them. Best evacuate now. Not him though… before he took that step, he knew he'd be talked to first. So he wasn't to worried about an attack. At least on his city.

The man ordered another glass and pulled his hood down a little more around his face. It was a bit to shady to wear a mask around these parts. Heh. He was in a black hooded sweatshirt and ragged looking jeans. No need to look so formal. He was curious of who would great him, and how. Thought he had an idea of the how at least.

He closed his eyes listening. The wood of this dinky bar was creaking slightly. It was a windy night… but…

A faint sent of flowers…

He moved slightly to the right. Something just whizzing by his face smashing a bottle of alcohol at the counter. Glass and liquor splattered everywhere.

He grinned slightly, reaching in his sweatshirt pocket and placed his mask on his face before turning around in his stool to great the person who was walking in. "Ahh, look who it is…"

Her emerald colored eyes didn't hold the spark he was used to seeing. Almost killing the man you once loved did that to a person.

"Turkey…" she said softly, aiming her gun at him still.

"Hungary," he couldn't help but grin still. It was so amusing. "I was expecting a quivering whimpering Boltic nation to come."

"Are you disappointed?" she asked, not at all sharing his amusement in this.

"Not at all. You've been my stomping fodder since you were a little gender confused kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore," she spat. "I grew up, I was an empire!"

"You weren't an empire. Austria was an empire. The Austro-Hungarian Empire. I was an empire too, Hun. The Ottoman Empire. England was an empire. Rome was an empire. Those things mean nothing now. Ancient history. "You were an empire thanks to Austria… Austria… how is he…?"

"Shut up!" she demanded.

"That would be the second time you've destroyed his heart."

"Shut up!" tears welled in her emerald eyes.

"The first, when you left after Word War one,"

"Shut up! Shut up! Damn you!" she screamed.

"And just a few days ago, when you burned Vienna to the ground,"

The Hungarian let out a scream, and fired at the Turk. But he was ready for her. She was firing wildly. Her emotions getting the best of her. He dropped from his stool, missing the first few bullets, and hurried along the edge of the bar, crouching low as she riddled the bar full of holes.

The empty clicking of her gun only made him smile wider. He rushed towards the brunette ready to knock her feet out from under her.

Elizabeta tossed her gun aside, and unsheathed a knife from her belt.

A knife? Heh. That wouldn't take him down. He kicked out her feet, feeling a painful stinging in his shoulder. She had slammed his knife into his shoulder. He ignored it for now.

Hungary hit the ground with a thud. The Turk continued to grin, and he slammed his foot on her chest causing her to gasp and cough. Sadik stood up straight making sure to keep his weight on her. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder, hissing slightly. "Right in the bone…" he groaned, trying not to move that arm. "So let me guess, Hun. You're here on Russia's behalf. Wanting me to join his side?"

"If you join his side," she coughed out. "We can make it worth your while,"

"Oh yeah?" he laughed at her statement. "So trying to shoot me in the back of the head…?"

"If you decline, you're in Ivan's hands then,"

"Ah. So it would be in my best interest to join if I was up in his frozen hell," he chuckled. "Indulge me, Hun. What would you do to make it worth my while?"

"Greece… destroy Athens. That's all yours…"

The Turk quirked an eyebrow. Now… while that was interesting… but he was in no way going to be the one to snap the fragile bond that he and Herc had come to. He wasn't going to be the one to destroy that. They were slowly but surely getting a long. Since the earthquake of 99, they had been getting to the point of a friendship. Or at least trying.

"No way, Hun." he shook his head. "Not going to happen."

"You're a fool. There is no choice. Who cares about allies and whatever! The earth is shaking, now is the time to make a move! No one will notice. If you want to move on in this world then take these opportunities to destroy Greece!"

Sadik let out a sigh. "Exactly. Which is why in the end, loyalty will matter. In the end it'll be those that kept their allies close that will be noticed. And you Hun. You. The one who attacked your ex, and committed other sins on other nations." He leaned down, blood dripping down his arm, but he couldn't pay it any attention. He ground the toe of his boot into her chest. "You… you will lose everything. Stripped of your rank and nation status. When the biggest countries pick themselves up, they'll destroy you. Germany. Italy. America. England. They'll take you down. And the only people who would speak on your behalf, you've already burned. It'll be all over for you, Hun."

Her emerald eyes burned with fire. And she clawed at his boot. "Russia… Russia will not lose."

He shook his head. "All for Russia? How tightly has he bound your hands that you are forsaking all your friends?"

The door to the bar opened slowly. And olive green eyes surveyed the scene. "Your suspicions were correct…"

Sadik grinned at the dark haired nation that had come in. "Greece, you lazy ass. What'd I tell you?" he gestured to the girl.

"It's her…" he said simply. "Interesting… what should we do with her?"

"Keep her. Someone is bound to be looking for her eventually. Friend or foe," the Turk grunted.

"Speaking of friends… it's not really so simple this time around with a good vs. evil sort of thing," Hercules sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know… I know…" He grinned at the Greek. "But you know how I like to play. Hang back to the end, then reap the spoils with the winners. Let's hang on to her and give her to the best buyer."

The Greek sighed slightly, but an amused smile graced his lips. "Alright… if it keeps us out of the dangerous fighting."

"It could work either way. But let's hang back and see how things go. Then jump on the ship that has the best outcome." Turkey smirked and looked down at the Hungarian avatar. "We're going to have lots of fun together. You and me, and good ol' Greece. He's actually quite a sick bastard. You're in for a treat."

Her eyes had slowly been filling with tears, they now slid free. Her nails dug into the Turk's boat, but it was helpless. She was trapped. And she knew no 'ally' of hers was going to come looking for her. Only those that wanted her dead. "Austria…" he murmured sadly…closing her eyes.

* * *

_**In Kandala **_

He marched onto the beaches of the Indian nation. He hated having to do thing like this in such an old school mannor, but his government was blocking him from doing an air strike. So, it was marching an army onto the beaches and invading then. After sailing there…. That had been a long journey…

Can't get with the government to go with. Then go around it. It was a long way to the heart of India, but he'd trek through it. Anything to avenge Romano's heart.

Right now he was in the port town Kandla.

"Orders sir?" asked a soldier.

Spain looked at the sea town, they were getting a lot of strange looks. After all an army of strangers had sailed up to their port. "Kill everyone…"

"Everyone sir?"

"Si…" the normally happy go lucky Spaniard, the man who was always so cheerful and happy… he wanted them all dead. Romano's heart no longer beats. He was lying in pain back in Spain. And everyone was responsible. He would make everyone pay. "Everyone…"

He heard the shouts and orders being given. And he stood on the dock watching as his troops move out into the city. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

"Stop your troops, Spain!" a voice called.

"Halt!" Spain suddenly ordered holding an arm out. He glanced around looking for the source of the voice.

"This land is under the protecting of the United Kingdom. Sir Arthur will not be allowing anyone to harm the people of India."

"Arthur!" the Spaniard spat. "Why would he support an attack on Italy?" he demanded.

"He does not support an attack of any kind. But he will defend the nation regardless of her actions."

Emerald eyes at last caught sight of someone. He was standing on a crane above them, in dark red robes. Black hair catching the breeze showing off rather thick eyebrows.

"Hong Kong…" he hissed softly.

"Now do as I say and take your army back home. Or you will be defeated before you even get to the capital of India."

"I will not back down! Not to a messenger for England, or anyone!"

"Then you will watch as I cut down your army. I gave you warning Spaniard, you will not get another one."

Spain scowled slightly, and pulled out his pistol and taking aim. "You'll be sorry if you face me."

"So be it," murmured Hong Kong. He heard Antonio's pistol go off and he jumped from the crane. His sash held his sword. A blade like Japan carried. He drew it slowly, as the ground slowly came closer. His dark brown eyes never leaving Spanish avatar. Spain was a good shot and Hong Kong moved his blade in front of him to block the occasional bullet.

"This is the end, Spaniard…" Hong Kong glanced down. A soldier. Right below him. He used the man to break his fall. Crushing the soldier beneath him. He jabbed his sword in the man to end his suffering. He rolled to the side to avoid the onslaught of bullets that were coming his way.

He could see Spain's scowling and it only amused Hong Kong. He got to his knees and swung his sword cutting the stomach of another soldier open. He moved aside before the blood and guts could reach him. No time. He had to keep moving. He hurried forward cutting down another soldier. Spain had stopped to add another clip to his gun.

Hong Kong ran forward, flinching slightly as a bullet clipped his side. Sir Arthur had said to protect India's lands. And he would do just that. He rammed his sword through the middle of another Spanish soldier. He moved with the killed soldier on his blade still. Using his body to defend himself from more bullets.

Hong Kong sighed softly, sad realization coming to him. The only way to kill Spain would be to sacrifice himself then. "For Sir Arthur then…" He slid his sword out of the body and let it crumple to the ground.

Dark brown eyes met emerald green ones. And everything was silent for a moment. Slowly Antonio raised his gun. Hong Kong lifted his sword up. And then noise filled the air again. Gun shots were ringing, and the dark haired nation ran towards Spain.

Honk Kong breathed heavily as he felt bullets entering him but he didn't slow. He kept his gaze on Spain. Never wavering. Spain must truly think that he would fall before finishing his mission… Heh, not a chance…

He spit out a little bit of blood, his vision starting to darken. But he would not be defeated. Not yet. He took his last few steps using his remaining strength to plunge his blade into Spain's heart.

Reaching Antonio seemed to happen in slow motion to Hong Kong, but he knew it really happened in seconds. Emerald eyes were wide in surprise as his firing arm went limp. The two slowly sank to the ground, Hong Kong not letting go of the blade. His mission complete.

"Why Spaniard?" Hong Kong asked softly.

"For Romano…" Spain coughed out. Blood slipping from his lips as his heart struggled to beat on with that blade through it. Just a human death… but still… "She hurt Romano…my Romano."

"I see…" Honk Kong let out one last breath. He'd awaken sometime later… but he didn't know when or where he would be. But for now his mission was complete. England would be pleased. China would be furious though… "Romano…huh? He probably appreciates what you tried to do…"

Spain's eyes filled with tears as he slumped against the other. "No… he doesn't…" the tears slid down Spain's face even after his human body gave up. The sword still in his chest.

* * *

_**In Madrid **_

Golden eyes opened slightly taking in the afternoon light at that moment.

"Oh! He's awake," A blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair hurried over. "Romano?" she asked softly.

"Am I dead…? Am I in heaven?" he asked softly. He struggled to sit up slightly and look around. "Spain isn't here… so I must be in heaven…"

Belgium frowned slightly and looked over at the Netherlands sadly.

* * *

A/N

Another chapter. Sorry for lateness. But yes. I added a small section with Romano because it seemed to fit with Spain and all that. And that line from the show… well. It did pull at my heartstrings a bit when writing it. Spain does care about Romano so much, and Romano just doesn't seem to care…

~If anything did happen to Liechtenstein I think it would just make sense that Switzerland to take in everyone as it does everything for her anyway. That's just my opinion. Makes sense to me.

~ What is Switzerland seeing? Well. I suppose that's up to you what this Liechtenstein is. A figment a dream, warning. I'll leave it up to you. But only he can hear or see her. It can be whatever you want her to be.

~ Greece and Turkey are slowly becoming friends. After years and years of fighting an earthquake hit them both in 99 and they banded together to become a bit closer. It's been a shaky road but they are getting there. Considering their history, it's so far so good, in my opinion.

~Hun is a play on Hungary's name. I don't know much about Turks, but one I know always calls me hun. I thought it fit nicely.

~Hong Kong is back with China, but as I've said before. Allies and everything mean very little. Hong Kong and India were once under England's control so some loyalty will still be there. And as favors they will assist, especially since no one is listening to their governments anymore.

~And that line that Romano say is in the show. When he asks that question he sees Spain and goes oh.. I must be in hell. So with no Spain…

That's it for now. Action scenes are hard to write so I hope the two that were in this fic weren't terrible. There will be more to come. China should come back next chapter. Maybe. We'll see. I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**In** **Beijing **_

His eyes narrowed slightly at his visitor as he sat at his desk. Not one he saw very often… It wasn't a nation that anyone saw very often. They stared at each other for a moment. Golden eyes meeting darkened ones, almost black. Despite the fact that he was a twin, he looked nothing like his brother, in China's opinion…

He hesitated a moment before speaking. "North Korea…"

The man before him sneered slightly, but said nothing. He had long dark hair unlike his brother. And that little curl didn't exist. Yao believed that he cut it off to separate himself from his brother even more. China didn't have a twin. But he knew twins. Italy and Romano. America and… and his brother. America had told him firsthand the bond his brother and him shared.

The two had fought against each other and it had been painful and strenuous on them both. They can connect with each other better now, since then. Sense when one is in trouble. "It's just a bond, that can't be explained," Alfred had said with a shrug and a smile.

So… with North Korea doing this to his brother… He could only imagine how the other felt.

"I come here, on Russia's behalf."

China scowled at once at this. "Get out, aru! I want nothing to do with him! And you should know that!"

North Korea didn't move, he leaning over China's desk some, giving him a venomous look. "Listen to what I have to say, China!"

For some reason… even though he was older… far older then Korea he couldn't help but feel a little afraid. This nation… this nation in front of him is very unstable. And dangerous.

Korea's dark eyes peered at China before standing up straight. "Russia says… he not long ago stood before you in this very office, and offered you a proposal."

China nodded. He had…

"_China… are your assets not in trouble?" _

"_How do you mean? My country is doing very well compared to the rest of the world…" _

"_I mean…" Russia's eyes flashed. "your money with America…" _

"_Ah…" China looked down at the desk. "Yes well… we do have millions within the banks. Lots… so with his banks in crisis… it is worrying me. But…" _

"_But nothing!" Russia said seriously. "You stand to lose everything if you stay with America! He was too greedy. Far too greedy. And now everything is falling around him! It's amazing isn't?" Russia's grinned widely. "And… if you remove your money and invest with me…" _

_China's eyes went wide. "A-America's economy would be damaged beyond repair Russia! He would collapse!" _

"_Be destroyed. No more meddling silly America." _

_China looked away from Russia. In all sense of it, Russia's proposal, was the right one to go with. "I…" He closed his eyes day. This move would probably kill America… he could see it now… _

"_Russia… I… respectfully decline your offer." _

_The other nation's eyes widened slightly. "Haha, what?" _

"_I will not do that to the United States… not to America." China said firmly, looking back at Russia, much more determined._

"_Why not?" _

"_Because… these days are different. It's not about who you can backstab faster. There is trust. And friendship. And loyalty. And America is my ally. An Ally of China! And I am an ally of the United States of America! America is my friend. I will not do something that causes the downfall of a friend. I respectfully decline your offer, Russia." _

"_If you don't take this offer, then something unfortunate will befall little America." _

_China couldn't help but smirk. "America hasn't been afraid of you in a long time." _

"_He used to be. And I will make sure he is again." _

China refocused to his unwelcome visitor. "I remember… Are you here to tell me he bombed America because of me? I won't be guilt tripped."

North Korea sneered at the other. "No. I'm not here to do that. I know you won't feel guilty about something like that. As much as you claim to be America's friend, you feel nothing for his pain."

"It's not like that at all, aru! I am sorry he is hurt. But I will not say it's my fault. It isn't. It's Russia's. He bombed America."

"Ah… so if you feel nothing for the baby of the world… then what about your own little ones?"

China stood. No one threatened his family. "What about them, aru?" he hissed.

"I could kill them all. Easily. Taiwan. South Korea. Japan."

"I won't let you lay a finger on any of them."

Dark eyes never left the older nation's golden ones. "Oh? Yes well… I was going to slit each of their throats in front of you… but… someone did one in without me having to do a thing."

China felt his heart stop. One of them was dead? Who? All their capitals and hearts were safe. They had to be. He hadn't heard of any attacks… China glared at other nation. "Who?"

North Korea tilted his head to the side, taking his time in answering. "Ah… Hong Kong is dead…"

Hong Kong! He felt his insides churn unpleasantly. He hated to say he played favorites… he couldn't… but after getting Hong Kong back from England, he was very fond of him… "Who…? Who killed him?"

"It was only a human death of course, but, it was Spain." North Korea's grin stretched across his face as he watched the older nation's reactions.

"S-Spain! Why would Spain attack Hong Kong!"

"Interesting you ask such a thing… You see… India, whom is a friend of England's is rumored to have attacked Italy. In a desperate rage Spain charged into India, where he was met by Hong Kong, who was there on England's orders to defend India's lands… and there Spain and Hong Kong killed each other… England…" Hong Kong tapped his fingers against the wooden desk. "Isn't England, America's friend? Can't America get any country to do what he wants? I say…"

"Stop it aru!" China shouted, slamming his hands on his desk. "Stop that right now! You… you can't trick me. I am older and wiser. Stop twisting this into something it is not. America didn't call on that attack. I will deal with England, reasonably… I will not be helping you and Russia do anything! Not after what you did to America."

"Are you willing to risk the lives of the rest of your family?"

"I have family of Russia's too. I have Belarus. So don't touch any of them," China hissed.

"Unlike you, Russia doesn't care about his family. Belarus? Do what you like to her. Now if you don't join us, then others will suffer."

China scowled. "I will not fall to threats."

"This is not a thr-" North Korea was cut off suddenly blood spilling from his mouth. Both nations looked surprised at this.

"Sorry big brother, I had to… cut in~"

It was just then that China noted the blade that was protruding from North Korea's chest. A smiling face peeked out from behind the dying nation. A similar, yet very different face. "Korea…" China murmured softly. South Korea… had just killed his brother… Twin brother.

"Stand strong in what you say, I won't let any harm fall to us." South Korea pulled back his blade letting his brother hit the desk and slump over dead. "And don't worry about that either… he's already cut a lot of the ties that make us twins. I cut the rest just now."

"Korea…" China slowly sat down in his seat again, suddenly feeling very tired.

"America is our friend. If we don't stand by our friends now, when this all ends, we will be judged harshly… in this time of chaos, we need to stick together."

The old nation couldn't help but smile at his brother's speech. "That's very wise of you to say… when did you become so… down to earth."

"Please. Down to earth originated in my country. And anyway… when all this bad stuff began to happen, I guess... But it's not over… I have a really bad feeling about something…"

"Me too…" China whispered. Somehow, it seemed like this was just the beginning… far worse things were going to happen. He just knew it."

The two brothers stayed silent as blood pooled, staining the floor from the body lying motionless in the room.

* * *

_**In Copenhagen**_

"Denmark!" he cried out sadly. "Iceland! Finland!" He sniffed sadly as he struggled to push a piece of fallen building out of his way. He glanced towards the other nation, Sweden who was frantically searching as well, though his face as always was expressionless.

Behind them Sealand was kicking a few stones. For once, quite silent.

They had heard the disastrous news during lunch and Tino had insisted that they come and help Denmark.

"Finland." The dark blue eyes of the Sweden nation turned to him. "Don't fret. We will find them."

Tino looked at the blonde with tear filled brown eyes and nodded slightly. "I hope so… Who could've done this… I know lots of the other nations are under attack… but this bombing? Who did it?"

Berwald shook his head, uncertain of who attacked them. "I'm glad we didn't go to lunch with them…"

"Yeah…" It wouldn't have been good if all of them had been crushed. Finland wiped his eyes sadly, again trying to move the piece of rubble. "Iceland! Norway!" he called again. "Denmark!" he cried. The others would survive. But this was Denmark's heart. Despite their past he was the one Tino was most worried about. And he could tell by just a glance at the Swedish nation he felt the same, though it was hard to see. Finland could tell.

"Denmark! Iceland!"

Tino's head shot up. That wasn't his voice. "Did you hear that?" he said softly, ceasing his attempts to move anything.

"Denmark!" the voice was hoarse and sounded far away… but there was no doubt about it.

"Norway!" Finland screamed, running towards the sound of the voice. Stumbling over all the rubble he didn't stop. Not even stopping at Sweden's of Sealand's calls. "Norway!" he shouted again.

There. If he squinted he could make out some green ogre. Only Norway could see them completely. The rest saw shimmering images. The Nordic nation must be asking for his assistance to clear the rubble.

One of them was safe at least...

"Norway!"

A ragged looking but alive Norway showed himself, climbing over some rubble to see who was calling him. Even from this distance Finland could see the disappointment. Tino couldn't really blame him. He was looking for two people who were more important to him than anything. "You two came…" he said softly once Finland had reached him.

"Of course! As soon as we heard what happened we came…" Finland lowered his gaze unable to meet Norway's disappointed one any longer. "Where do you want us to start looking?"

Norway shrugged and gestured towards the ruined city. "We were eating at the restaurant right over there… Iceland tried to pull me to safety but I wouldn't go without Denmark… and then the building collapsed around us… and… I've been digging. But I can't find either of them… When I came around, I wasn't even buried in rubble and I began looking for them both at once. But…"

Obviously the Norwegian had been unsuccessful… Tino smiled slightly, trying to be hopeful. "Sweden and I will help. Don't worry. We're sure to find them."

Sealand sighed, watching the other's get to work. This town smelled bad… it was dirty and… the young blonde's thoughts were halted. He cocked his head to the side and darted forward.

Trapped under some smaller rocks was a tiny black hat… Denmark wore one just like this over his messy blonde hair. Sealand looked around for a body. Or the smiling, kind of obnoxious nation, but he didn't see anything. "Hey!" He called to the others. "Hey look!"

Finland sighed, and smiled at the young boy. "Not now Peter… please, whatever it is, can't it wait?"

"But!" Peter ran up, annoyed with everyone. "Look what I found!" he exclaimed waving the little hat around.

Norway gasped at once running up to the young micro nation and ripped the hat out of his hand. "This is Denmark's!"

"Peter, where'd you find that?" Finland asked walking over as well.

"It was right there on the ground." Sealand pointed in the direction he had found the hat. "Does it mean he's alive?" he asked curiously.

Sweden watched all of this silently. He stepped forward walking past them all to where Sealand had gestured. Dark blue eyes scanned the ground carefully. He knelt down running his fingers along the ground. The disrupted rocks and pieces of fallen buildings. His eyes narrowed some but he said nothing. Just slowly standing and turning back to the other three.

Finland watched all of this with wide eyes. Sweden wouldn't meet his eyes… what did that mean though?

* * *

Just a few miles away, heading south, was the blonde himself. Bloody and battered, but alive. His steps were slow but he was making good time considering. His battle ax was dragging behind him, to a well trained eye he was probably leaving a nice trail for someone to find him. Spattered blood along the ground, his axe upturning the earth in places. But even if he was found, he wouldn't stop.

Iceland. Something had happened. The silver haired male had been out of it the whole time. Playing with something in his pocket. The blonde had seen him run, leaving him and Nor behind. Not to mention a few days before Iceland had wanted to tell him something… but he never actually was able to spit it out.

But it was obvious… very obvious that it was Iceland who had destroyed his capital. But why?

Certainly Iceland wouldn't have just gone out and done such a thing… someone forced his hand. Denmark knew that's what it had to be. The blonde paused for a moment, his chest… his whole body was aching. But he couldn't stop… he needed to know why. Of all the Nordics… Iceland had stayed by his side the longest… why this sudden vicious attack on his country? He was determined to get his answers… there had to be someone else pulling the strings. From what he'd been hearing…

Denmark's bright blue eyes glanced up at a stormy looking sky, already the first drops of a heavy storm were falling.

The world was shaking… in a bad way.

* * *

_**In Pennsylvania **_

"Send in the order, Alfred."

"But…"

"The President… I ca-"

"Please do it… for me, Alfred-kun… I promise you… If you do it… Arthur will come back."

* * *

- Mathew watched the machine slowly pour the hot bitter liquid into the cup. One of those fancy coffee machines… Not as good as fresh brewed Canadian coffee… but it'd do. American's made damn good coffee too. Even with machines. He sighed rubbing his tired eyes. He'd like to go home for a bit… get some rest. But everything in him told him not to leave Alfred alone with Japan…

Something… just wasn't right.

Every time he came in, Japan was whispering something into Alfred's ear. And no matter how much he begged and asked the American when they were alone. He wouldn't say.

Not to mention his brother… was acting really weird…

"Arthur… where are you?" he whispered, leaning forward and resting his head against the machine. If the Brit was here… he was certain Alfred wouldn't be acting like this… and really… why wasn't the Brit here? Mathew tried calling a few times… but was unable to get a hold of the former empire. "He needs you…"

He even tried calling France to see if he knew where England was… but… France wouldn't speak to him for more than a minute and only gave him short answers.

It made Canada uneasy. His brother was acting weird. England was MIA. France wouldn't give him the time of day… Japan was… Japan was up to no good. And well… the whole damn world was falling apart.

He took a deep breath, the machine had finished making racket. He assumed his coffee was done. He paused glancing down the hall. His bear.. Kumajirou… "Kuma…?" The bear was standing eerily still in the hall, staring at him.

"Fire… It hurts…"

"Fire…?" Canada repeated. "Wha-" He gasped, stepping back suddenly, clutching his chest. What was happening…! His.. His capital… someone was attacking it..! Mathew slid to the floor once his back hit the ground. The Canadian spat up blood on the pristine floor… and tears fell from his eyes as he struggled to breath. Again and again his heart was battered by bombs… Someone was bombing him. It didn't last more than a few minutes. And it took another few for him to finally stir again. Why? Why bomb him? He stayed out of other peoples affairs. Minded his own business… Why did his people have to die? Tears continued to fall from his eyes. It wasn't fair…

His life had never been fair… he had had France ripped away from him… taken in by England… who'd rather dote on America that pay him any attention. Forced into England's world battles… Blamed for America's meddling… mistaken for him time and time again…

Canada slowly picked himself up. Using the wall to support himself for the moment. America… America had caused him a lot of troubles… life had been unfair to him. But… he could say without hesitation… that he was glad he didn't have the life that Alfred had. Yes. His had been unfair. And still was and always would be to this day. But at least he didn't have the problems that Alfred faced today. He'd rather be the most ignored nation, then the most hated.

Canada took a deep breath, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He walked down the hall and picked up his bear. Still… lifeless… Mathew's eyes filled with tears and he pressed the creature to his chest. Dead…

Mathew let the tears fall. He needed to go home… his country was in trouble now. He couldn't stay with America any longer… but that meant… The blonde slowly made his way to the stair well, making his way up to the top floor and pushed open the heavy door. It was dark…

The Canadians eyes glanced over to the desk… there was no one there. There was always someone there… at all hours, everyday.

Something was wrong…

"Alfred…?" he called out softly feeling the wall for a light switch. "Alfred… Japan?"

_He looked up at the blonde man. The man who had been looking after him all this time. He had tears in his eyes. He looked… awful… battered. "Papa?" _

_He shook his head, lowering his gaze, unable to meet his anymore. "I'm sorry, Matthew… I'm not your Papa anymore… you're going to go with… him now." He glanced over at the other blonde with thick brows. He arms were crossed over his chest and he was scowling. _

"_I don't want him… I want you." _

"_I know… I'm sorry." _

_Mathew's lip trembled slightly. "Papa…" _

"_It'll be okay… everything will be okay." The young blonde was pulled into the older nation's embrace. "You'll have another little boy to play with, and he takes good care of him. You'll be fine… just don't forget me." _

"_Papa… I don't want to go Papa," he clung tightly to France, his eyes filling with tears that would not stop. "Papa… don't leave me with him." _

Mathew glanced felt the switch and flipped it on. The lights flickered and then slowly came on, illuminating the room. He inhaled sharply, holding the bear tightly to his chest. Blood… it was splattered around the white walls… he didn't dare to peek behind the nurse's station. He knew what he would find. Someone had killed the doctors and nurses on this floor…

"_Who are you?" _

"_My… name is Matthew…" he timidly looked at the other boy. He was determined. His blue eyes carried a fire that was almost scary. _

"_My… brother? Who lives up north?" _

_Mathew wouldn't call them brothers… this was the first time they had met. Just because they were both raised by Arthur didn't mean anything… _

"_Yeah…" _

"_Alright. I need your help. I'm rebelling against Arthur. I want to know if you want to join. He's taxing the life out of us. He's suppressing me and my people. I know you feel the same. Will you join me?" _

_He looked at this boy… he had heard many stories about him. Arthur talked about him the few times he had come to visit. This boy that Arthur adored was going to betray him? _

_Mathew slowly shook his head. "No. I will not join you. It's crazy. And suicidal. And I will not help you." If you're no longer around… things will be better. "Arthur is the British Empire… you think you can beat him?"_

_Alfred's eyes narrowed. "Of course I can. I have powerful friends that are going to help. You have to help me too! We're brothers!"_

_Mathew shook his head. "I will not turn my back on the one who raised me."_

_The other boy scowled, his hands curling into fists. "I'll remember this, brother. You'll be sorry, when I am free and you are still under his oppressive rule." _

Canada held his lifeless bear tighter to his chest as he walked slowly, making his way towards Alfred's room. "A-Alfred?"

_He stared wide eyed at his brother. It was hot… really hot… the flames from the burning capital were horrifying… but his brother… His brother above him, his sky blue eyes were wide… cold. Like chunks of ice boring into him. A dagger in his hands, willing to take his life. The difference was… if Alfred did kill him… he'd come back to life. If he killed Alfred… that was it. _

"_Why… why?" he spat out. Blood falling from his lips. His body shaking in pain as he burned with his capital. _

_Mathew's lip quivered slightly. "A-Arthur… Arthur wanted me too…" If he did it… maybe Arthur would care for him. He'd been so distant since Alfred left. England would never actually tell him to burn down Alfred's heart… but… Mathew had to. Not after Alfred attacked first. If he did this… it'd keep the two apart. Because… with Alfred gone, he was noticed a little more. _

_Alfred's spare hand curled into a fist. "Arthur did this? This is what Arthur wanted?" The American slowly got off his brother. "I'll never forgive him. Never!" He glared down at the frightened blonde. "And you… get out. I never want to see your face again. You… and those other warring Europeans… I never want to see any of you ever again. I will never cross the Atlantic Ocean and get wound up in your stupid affairs. My destiny is West! And I will never look back!" He threw his dagger at his brother and walked away from him._

It was his fault… his fault that it took so long for those two to make up. But they had… And he fell back in the shadows. Which was fine. He didn't mind it so much. He didn't envy Alfred's position anymore. Canada stepped into the room where Alfred had been these last few days. There he was. Sitting in the middle of the bed. Those sky blue eyes lifeless and empty staring right into him. No… not quite empty… there was something stirring deep within them…

"A-Alfred?"

"Hey Mattie…"

"_So… you and England…?" _

_Alfred shrugged, sipping at his coffee. "It's not what you think. I mean. We've got a ways to go. And besides… we'll never be a real relationship. Things like that aren't possible." _

"_But you love him?" Mathew asked his brother, sitting across from him in the tiny diner. They had just gotten back from Europe, and sharing one last meal together before Canada made his way back home. _

"_Yeah… I always have." _

_Mathew poked at his food, mulling over the words. "You told me… you'd never forgive him." _

"_He's probably said the same thing about me… just words. They don't mean anything." Alfred smirked and glanced up at his brother. _

"_It's just that… well… you wont forget about me, will you? When you are always together?" He only couldn't even look at his brother. _

"_Of course not. Nothing will change." _

"_O-Oh… good…" _

"_Cause like… we're brothers! You and I have had our spats but… well. We're family. I wont let anything get in the way of that. Family first." _

_Mathew slowly looked up and smiled. "You'll put me before England?" _

"_Yeah. Of course!" _

"_Do you promise?" _

_Alfred nodded, placing a fork full of food in his mouth. "Yeah. I do!" _

"Did… did you do this? Did you kill all those people?"

Alfred's head slowly tilted to the side, his eyes never leaving the Canadian. Those lifeless eyes. Big and wide…

Canada… probably was the only one who knew how delicate Alfred's sanity was these days… Since the Cold war it had been like that. That wasn't true… Russia knew this as well… but… Why? Russia wasn't as powerful as he used to be. Why start a fight with America… when he knew…

"I had to kill them Mattie…"

Mathew held his bear tightly, taking a step back. He was watching America closely. His heart was gone… Alfred's sanity was slipping away as each second passed… This…

"Why…?"

"They were in the way…"

"In the way of what?"

"My way… I had to kill them. So you and I could be alone." Alfred smiled brightly… or what he would have considered brightly if it wasn't for the madness that was so clear in those eyes. The emptiness and the swirling madness…

"You… bombed my capital."

"I had to." Alfred said softly, sliding off the bed, something metal was in the American's hand, it reflected the dim bright lights for the nurse's station. A scalpel of some kind it seemed…

Tears filled Mathew's eyes, and he took another step back. "Why did you have to?"

"England won't come back if I don't."

If his heart was still beating he was sure it would have stopped at those words. "England…?" He… wasn't certain what this all meant. All he knew was that it just confirmed everything he had always known deep down. England would always come first. It didn't matter if they had friendly borders. Or were brothers. None of that seemed to matter. Only England ever mattered to Alfred… that's how it always had been. And always would be. America would kill his own brother if he thought it'd bring the Brit back.

Mathew gasped. He had been lost in thoughts. He hadn't noticed Alfred running towards him. The shiny object in his hand. He only jerked back to reality when he felt a sudden pain flaring through him. America had jabbed some kind of knife in his chest.

Tears fell from Canada's eyes as he looked right at his brother, Alfred holding that gaze with those empty eyes and terrifying grin.

When…? When had this need for Arthur become so great? Was it his fault? Had he kept them apart for two long? When Alfred was free… and Canada under England's rule still… he may have… encouraged both sides to stay away from each other… When all Alfred wanted was for Arthur to forgive him. And see him.

When Arthur would have so much sooner…

If it had not been for him.

"_Keep going West, Alfred. Who knows what you may find. Really. You said you wouldn't mess with Europe so don't! England doesn't want you here either… sorry to say. You'll just end up getting into a messy fight… aren't you tired of fighting?" _

"_I know it's a Civil War… but think of your profits and your Empire… we should aid to the South and support the side that would bring in the best profit…" _"I'm sorry… Alfred." Mathew sobbed, feeling that sharp object go through his chest again, he slowly wrapped his arms around his brother. "I've been a terrible brother…"

Alfred stayed silent, not answering him. He didn't expect him to say anything anyway…

It hurt. But… it was a dull pain. He held his brother tightly, as Alfred drove that knife into him again and again. Never stopping. He probably wouldn't… even after he was dead…

"Iggy… Iggy will come back…" he heard the words as Alfred continued to kill him. Warm blood was pooling around them both, and Mathew's vision was fading. His arms slowly sliding off of Alfred's shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" he said again. Much softer this time. "I'm sorry…" for contributing to the madness that was sure to come from the path you chose to take. Every country is responsible… including yourself.

For being a foolish silly boy with dreams. France and Prussia, for encouraging your silly dreams… Russia… England, Germany, Japan, Austria and Hungary… If… you had lost that war… and stayed by England's side… how different would your life be…? Would it be better? Worse… You certainly wouldn't be in the state you are in now.

_But… what would the world be like if you weren't allowed to become what you did?_ Canada thought. His final thoughts…When Germany, Austria and Hungary began their conquest… and things looked bad… what would have happened if the hero hadn't come to save the day? If Nazi Germany hadn't had the fresh American troops storming his shores while the European cities and capitals burned… would Nazi Germany be ruling this world? No one to knock down Japan… And America invented a lot of things. How would that change the course of their world if he hadn't won his freedom… ?

Canada eyes slid closed and he slumped against his brother's body. There were no answers to these questions. And in the end. It didn't matter. This was the way things were…

'_Be safe, Alfred,' _Canada wished to voice it. But he was to far gone to speak. Word would reach the other countries soon enough that America had attacked one of his closest allies… A nation under England's Queen… Not even Arthur would be able to save Alfred now. As much as he wanted it… Alfred would not be safe. His actions today had doomed him… the world would not allow him to continue this way. They would put an end to him. If they didn't kill him, he'd be no more important than Prussia is today. A nation without a heart or purpose… Mathew hoped they'd do the kind thing… and just kill him.

'_We'll be together soon… brother,'  
_

* * *

Japan stepped to Alfred's hospital room, dark brown eyes lowering to the ground where Alfred was sitting on his brother, stabbing him repeatedly even though the body… was very much dead. It was an amusing sight to the Japanese avatar. The white floor, and in the center of the room the massive pool of red. "See Alfred… that wasn't so hard."

The blonde, coated in his brother's blood, slowly looked up. "Iggy… Iggy is going to come now. Right? He's coming for me?"

"Ah…Gomennasai Alfred… I have some bad news about that…" he knelt down in front of the other, cupping the blood stained cheek of the American's. "There are some things that I must tell you…"

* * *

_**In Athens**_

Greece glanced over at the door. A soft rapping against it. His eyes narrowed slightly… Who was calling upon them at this hour, during a thunder storm? Turkey was sitting across the way, lowering the book he had been reading. He was tensed, his hand reaching towards his belt.

Hercules slowly stood, making his way over to the front door of his home slowly answering it. The person here… surprised him.

Scarlet eyes greeted him, a smirk on his face, his teeth just showing, one little pointed tooth stood out to the Greek nation. Dark hair, a bit damp due to the rain, and a little hat sat on his head, a red and yellow ribbon coming from it.

"How like you to stand and gawk, Greece. It's rude. But… not surprising." Those scarlet eyes gleamed slightly. "I'm here on business, so let's be quick. I have come… because you have something here that I am very interested in." The nation's smile widened some.

Greece let out a breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding. "Romania…"

* * *

A/N

How fortuitous it was that Romania just became an official character when I had this little idea in mind! AND he is adorable! I'm so excited for Romania. Just. Yes. Yes. Yes. There is so much fan art of him already and yes. Just more Yes.

Vietnam became an official character too! Awww yeah~

This is all good news. I had to add a Romania snippet in celebration.

Anyway. Any history I have in here… is self explanatory… or has already been talked about. I know so little about Korea, so I hope I did a good job with their characters. But… I don't know… And yes. Mattie is gone. Sorry Canada fans. : O But it had to be this way. It was planned from the beginningSorry for the long delay of this chapter. I have all these story lines set up and I can't start telling one to early and I needed filler. So you got Finland and Sweden…


End file.
